Alice and the Doormouse
by MidnightAmythest
Summary: Alice never knew she'd end up in Wonderland, let alone fall in love with a Doormouse. But, what the hell do you know about the future? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello thar! I am back.. once again, writing a new story~**

**This one is about Feliciano/Italy and Alice/Fem!England. They are not beingtheir nation selves so yeah.. and this is based on Alice in Wonderland at first, then it turns into some lovey dovery crap later. **

**This is based off of ANOTHER rp, this time with my friend Dana, who is Italy. As you can see, we rp as people we are. XD. **

**Hetalia and Alice in Wonderland DO NOT belong to me, but to the awesome people with creative minds. Any questions feel free to ask and la di da.**

**This story WILL HAVE multiple chapters, and I might finish this a while later.. I have not decided when to upload each chapter, so I'll try and upload one each day, or every 2 days, so on so forth. Hope you like it~ **

**I am just making up this first part since I do not have what they said or did in Wonderland with me.. So.. might be bumpy **

(Alice's POV)

_If I hadn't walked down that damned path... If I hand't decided to go out into the forest again... I wouldn't have fallen down that hole.. that hole that lead me to this hell... _

_Lilacs, roses, and tulips!_

_Come one, come all!_

_To this beautiful show it all! _

I walked quietly on a dirt path, looking around curiously at this place I had found. It was odd, nothing like I've ever seen before. It was hard for me to comprehend what the bloody hell was around me.

_A different dimension, my dear..._

A voice purred in my ear, causing me to turn around in utter disbelief.

_Lilacs, roses, tuplis too!_

_Win the races, beat the aces!_

_With the odds in hand, be the land..._

I saw before me a purple cat, sleek and smooth, reminding me of some story I had read in my childhood...

"Who the bloody hell are you..?"

"The Chesire Cat, my dear.. You are, I believe, a new visitor.. Feliciano and Ivan have been waiting for one.. for a long, long time..." He answered back, smoothly.

"Feliciano and Ivan..? Who are they..?" Questions and questions go through my mind, racing back and forth.. Racing..Race..Ace..

_Lilacs, roses, don't forget buttercups!_

_Test your luck, my dear,_

_For the time's UP!_

"Feliciano is the door mouse here, and Ivan is the Mad Hatter, my dear.. and who are YOU?" The cat tilted its head, looking at me with dullness in his eyes, yet the spark of curiousity hit me hard.

"I-I'm Alice.. I fell through a hole to get here and-"

"ALICE! ALICE ALICE ALICE! That name, was long forgotten...She came here long ago..Left pretty quickly, if you as me.. But now she's back, right before me.." He cut me off, confusing me even more than I was now.

"..What..? I've never been here before..." I said quietly.

"Hmmmm? Maybe I should take you to see Feliciano and Ivan, let's see if they remember you.. Come on, come on! Before time is up!"

_Come one, come all..._

_To this show it all!_

_The party's never over, here in WOndErlAnd..._

Next thing I knew, I was sitting at a long table, different tea cups and tea pots rading the table. The Mad Hatter, or Ivan, sat at one end, and the Door Mouse, or Feliciano, was sitting across from me, stirring his tea quietly, his reddish hair covering his face. (Heheheheeh...You'll see why I'm giggling later.)

Ivan was staring at me with keen intrest, the Chesire Cat at his side.

"Weeeeeell... Is she the Alice?" The cat purred.

"Unsure.. But she will join us for tea, da?" Ivan said, ceasing his stare and smiling childishly.

_Hop scotch and jump rope,_

_Endless fun, for one and all,_

_Makes you forget everything, even all hope.._

"Fine then. But we'll continue this later, Ivannn..." And just like that, the Chesire cat disappeared.

"So, you're Alice?" Ivan asked. I nodded slowly.

"That's a pretty name, ve~" Feliciano finally had spoken up, along with looking up from his tea. He smiled sweetly at me.

"Thanks.. U-uhm.. so.. Wh-what is this place..?" I asked quietly.

"This is Wonderland!" squeaked the Italian.

"Wonderland..? Like from the story.. Alice in Wonderland..?"

"There's a story about this place? And the title has your name.. I think only Alices come here.." Ivan thought to himself.

"..This isn't the Wonderland like in the story.. but-"

Something in the distance had caught my eye, something tall, and looked vaguely like something familar.. It got closer and closer...

_Mummy! I want that one! Can we get it?_

A baby doll... a large baby doll with no eyes, and looked absolutely horrific.

I was knocked off my chair, and I screamed in surprise... I looked up to see Feliciano ontop of me, looking straight into my eyes, breathing hard. (Oh lalala~)

"D-don't... touch her..." He growled, getting off of me and drawing out a sword. He stood upright, and went to go attack the giant baby doll.

I sat up, and looked for Ivan. He seemed to have disappeared somewhere.. As if he didn't want to help Feliciano fight this thing.

_You're on your own, my dear..._

I stopped looking around for Ivan, and got up quietly.

"Get back down.." Feliciano hissed, hearing a tone of worry and stern in his voice. I sat down again, listening to his words. I watched him as he easily defeated the baby doll.

"Annoying things, they are.." He turned around and put his sword away, walking up to me. He held out a bloody hand.

"A-are you.. Ok..?" I asked quietly.

Feliciano looked at his hand and smiled weakly at me. "I-its nothing.. I'll be fine.. " He held out his hand again, and I took it. I got up and let go of his hand quickly, my hand now stained with his blood. His curl slightly twitched, and he turned around, looking. "Ivan left.. " He said with a sigh. "That sucks.. We didn't even have tea with you.. "

"It's fine.. I don't mind.." I said back quietly.

"You sure..?" Feliciano asked.

"Of course I'm sure.. Why are you so worried..?"

I saw a slight blush appear on his face, making me smile a small smile.

"N-no reason.. So.. uhm.. Since you've never been to Wonderland.. Would you like to.. Go explore it with me..?" His blush deepened to a redder red.

"Sure.. I don't want to get lost while exploring so.."

"Thats great! Ve~" The Italian smiled sweetly again and grabed my hand and began showing me around and telling me about everything we saw.

_Why do I feel.. As if... He.. No.. No... He couldn't... He never would have... He never would... and he never will... _

_Lilacs, roses, and tulips,_

_You love him,_

_And he loves you_

**WOAAAAAAAH. Not a cliff hanger, heh. I made all the poems and such in this story, all by myself. I seriously love the last one.. Its so cute! I hope you love the story so far, I honestly think its sortof jumpy.. but anyways, if you find anything confusing, please ask! I'll gladly answer. I have a feeling someone is going to ask about the poems.. I'll explain things later on! **

**I will add on chapters the same day so.. YAY!**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did rp'ing it. :D**

**Byebye, my lovely scones~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome welcome! 2nd chapter! WEEEE! Done on same day~ Ha! Hope you love me now XD.**

**Ok, this is seriously going to be a long ass story, since we rp'ed this for like... a month. Everyday.. until Dana was told off by Mama Dana to go to bed.. /3 **

**Anyways, CHAPTER TWO! Hope you enjoy this~**

**I DO NOT own Hetalia or Alice in Wonderland, they belong to their original creative owners~**

(Feliciano's POV)

Ivan leans back in his chair, and looks up at the sky with his childish smile. "It's peaceful today, da?" The Russian said simply.

"Very beautiful, ve~" The Italian agreed, sipping his tea happily.

The day was quite peaceful, with nothing bothering them like those stupid baby dolls or eye pots, with complete silence to go along with it.

_"Shut up, Antonio. We don't need you to help us anymore!"_

..That voice.. who's was it..? Why did it sound so familar..? Who's voice was it!

_"Holy Rome, would you like to paint with me?"_

Holy Rome? Who is that..? And why was I talking to this "Holy Rome"? Why am I remembering this... Why?

"Feli. Feli. FELI!"

I was knocked back into my senses by Ivan, who was shaking me violently.

"V-ve... Ciao.. Ivan.."

"Privet. Now, what were you staring at and why? You'll tell me, da?"

"..I-it was just.. memories.. they.. just.. Nevermind.. I'm just.. I'm just.."

I feel hot tears begining to goes down my cheeks as I sit there, staring at the floor, with Ivan watching me.

"Its ok, da? We're all mad here..."

"N-no... It's not.. Y-you don't know..." I stutter, not daring to look at Ivan.

"Ivaannnnn..." Purred a fmailar voice.

"Da..?"

"I have brought someone.. Hopefully you know who she is.."

I still didn't dare look up. It was a _girl_, too... I didn't want to worry her probably even more than she already is.

(Alice's POV)

_Next thing I knew, I was sitting at a long table, different tea cups and tea pots rading the table. The Mad Hatter, or Ivan, sat at one end, and the Door Mouse, or Feliciano, was sitting across from me, stirring his tea quietly, his reddish hair covering his face._

(Feliciano's POV)

I only looked up slightly to stir my tea quietly, and I felt her looking at me. My cheeks began to feel warm, and I hid my face even more.

"Weeeeeeeelll... Is she the Alice?" I heard the Chesire purr.

"Unsure.. But she will join us for tea, da?" Ivan replied back.

"Fine then. But we'll continue this later, Ivannn..." And just like that, the Chesire cat disappeared.

"So, you're Alice?" Ivan asked. I looked up to see the girl, knowing that I did look at least normal. She was as pretty as her name was, and I felt my cheeks go warm again. She had light-blonde hair, and beautiful spakling blue eyes.

"That's a pretty name, ve~" I said, smiling.

"Thanks.. U-uhm.. so.. Wh-what is this place..?" She asked quietly.

"This is Wonderland!" I told her.

"Wonderland..? Like from the story.. Alice in Wonderland..?" She asked, tilting her head.

"There's a story about this place? And the title has your name.. I think only Alices come here.." Ivan thought to himself.

"..This isn't the Wonderland like in the story.. but-" She paused in mid-sentence, and her eyes widened. Those spakling blue eyes flashed a blood-red color, and turned back as quickly as they had chaged. I looked back and saw what she was staring at.

I swiftly jumped onto her, to protect her and hide her from the baby doll. Although they don't hurt me, who knows what they could do to mia bella...

_"D-don't... touch her.." _

I looked into her blue eyes, seeing fear and confusion in them. I got off of her and drew out my sword, and began to attack the baby doll.

From the corner of my eye, I saw her, getting up and going to flee.

_"Get back down.._" I growled at her, and I cursed at myself for being so mean to her.

She got back down slowly, and I killed the baby doll by then. I put away my sword carefully, and walked up to her. I saw her eyes flash blood-red again, and I tried not to act as if I noticed.

"Annoying things, they are.." I held out my hand to help me her up. She looked down at it, then back to me, her eyes now filled with worry and doubt.

_Si prega di non preoccuparti, la mia bella ..._

_Please don't worry, my beautiful..._

She looked at my hand, then back up at me, and looked into my eyes.

"A-are you... Ok..?" She asked silently.

I looked at my hand to see what was wrong, and saw blood all over it. I smiled weakly to reassure her.

"I-it's nothing.. I'll be fine.." I held out my hand again, and she took it and stood up.

"Ivan left.." I noticed, and sighed. "That sucks.. We didn't even have tea with you.."

"It's fine.. I don't mind.." She said quietly.

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure.. Why are you so worried...?"

_Ti amo .. Ti amo .. _

I felt my cheeks get warm, and noticed her smile.

"N-no reason.. So.. uhm.. Since you've never been to Wonderland.. Would you like to.. Go explore it with me..?" I felt my cheeks get hotter, and hoped she didn't notice.

_Ti amo.. Alice.._

"Sure.. I don't want to get lost while exploring so.."

"Thats great! Ve~" I smiled at her agreement, grabbed her hand, and began to show her around.

"Wonderland gets pretty boring once you've been here for a while.." I told her with a sigh, sitting down on the floor and sighing.

"It does..?"

I nodded slowly, and looked up at the sky. "Baby dolls always attack you... and other stupid things.. " I frowned and kicked a nearby stone. "Its too goddamn boring.."

"This place is much better than where I came from.."

"HOW?"

"N-nevermind.. " I heard a slight tone of frieght in her voice..

_What did I do... I must've hurt her.. _

_Ti amo .. Ti amo .. Ti prego sappi che .. Alice.._

_I have to be more careful.. She might get hurt by me.. _

Something flashed past, and I saw what it was, and it saw us. I got up and drew my sword.

"What are you..." She started off.

"Go... Go hide.. GO!"

I saw her clumisly get up, and run away to do as I told her to.

A flash of red and orange passed, and I saw it.

I suddenly felt a burn on my shoulder.. but I ended it..

_TI AMO!_

(Alice's POV)

I ran, I ran and ran and ran...

_Run, run, run, run.._

_I'll still get you.._

_I still see you.._

_Run, run, run, run.. _

I found somewhere where I could see Feliciano, and stopped there. I hid and watched..

"He burned his arm.." I whispered to myself.

He stopped fighting the tea pot-looking thing and put his sword away, and began looking around. I could hear his calls...

_"Alice... Alice.. Alice.."_

He was looking for me..

He was looking for me...

I got up silently, and began walking to him, my eyes watching him look for me.

He finally saw me, and ran quickly up to me.

_Damn, you run fast..._

He hugged me tightly, his strong arms wrapped around me. I felt warmth from him, and I saw the burn up close. I pulled away from me.

(Feliciano's POV)

_Why did you let go.. Why did you end it.. Don't you see? I care for you, Alice.. I care for you.. I will protect you..._

(Alice's POV)

"You burned you arm.." I whispered.

"I-I know.. it'll go away, I promise.."

"Why are you promising me that it will..?"

"So you won't worry about it.. You won't worry if it'll get worse.."

And he hugged me again, this time tighter, to the point where I could hear his heartbeat..

His heartbeat was quick.. Very quick..

I didn't let go from him this time.. I didn't want to stop feeling him warmth..

_"Ti amo, Alice..."_ He mumbled quietly.

"What...?"

He didn't answer me..

And I'll never understand what he meant..

_Lilac, roses and tulips,_

_You don't understand_

_His feelings.. or what he says.._

_Because you are too arrogant.._

_And too..._

My arms slowly wrapped out him, to share my warmth with him. I buried my face into his chest, and it smelt of tea and some sort of flower.. a sweet smelling flower...

My eyes widened, and I knew what flower it was..

_Roses. _

**OHHH MEEEEEIN GOTTTTT.**

**WHY IS SHE SCARED OF ROSES. **

**PROBABLY SCARED OF PRESIDENT SNOW.**

**HUNGER GAMES REFRENCE UMG xDDD**

**Anyways, end of chapter two!**

**I hope enjoy the Italian in here, I make you use Google Translate! **

**Unless you already know Italian.. Heh..**

**Anyways, I will be making Chapter Three as soon as I upload chapter two..**

**I have no life. ;n; And uhm..**

**I'll explain things soon. JUST WAIT! Until then.. Byebye my lovely scones~**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEEEEEEEEEY! CHAPTER 3, MAI SCONES.**

**Ok, since I got lonely, I am on Skype and uhm.. since I didnt tell them I was typing this right now, they say hi anyways.**

**I am with Russia/Kiki and America/Risa... and some kid America is babysittin' e3e**

**Anywho, I hope everything isn't too confusing.. or odd.. But I hope you guys are like squeeling over Feli and his love confessions to Alice in his mind XD.**

**I DO NOT own Hetalia or Alice in Wonderland, only this idea and la di da...**

**Oh yeah, forgot to say.. DANA, I LOVE YOU, DANA I DO! inafriendlywayyoupervo..**

(Feliciano's POV cause he's sexy. XD)

As I hugged her, I felt a warmth I thought I'd never feel..

I gently stroked her hair, enjoying the feel of her here in my arms.

I heard her faintly sniffle and gently let go a little to see what was wrong.

_She was crying... _

Her sweet little face was pale, besides her nose and eyes, which were both red.

"What's wrong... Mia bella.."

She shook her head, her blonde hair moving along with her.

"Please tell me.. I don't want to see you cry.."

She shook her head again, this time hiding her face.

"Mia bella.." I said, grabing her hands gently and intertwining her fingers in mine, her gentle fingers tightening, making me smile faintly, trying to let her see my smile that hurts so much...

(Alice's POV)

I felt his warm hands tangle into mine, and look up at him.

"What are you.."

"I love you.. Alice.."

(OHHHH MAAAAAAAI GOOODDDD. You can die happy now, imagining this is you.)

Feliciano leans in and his lips touch mine and we kiss.

Something about that kiss.. made me feel much better.. I sniffled and looked at him, utterly confused.

He ends the kiss, and looks into my eyes. His beautiful golden-brown eyes sparkle with happiness and glee.

"I love you, Alice..." He says with the sweetest smile he has ever given me yet.

"..." I stare at him in disbelief...

_What is this feeling... Is it love..? Is it.. What is it.. What is it..._

_Tell me the truth... Why do you love me?_

_Why would you love me?_

"What's wrong, il mio amore?"

"N-nothing.. Just... Nevermind.." I turn around and his hands leave mine, making me feel suddenly cold..

(Feliciano's POV)

_She left me.. Why did she leave me... I love you, Alice.. why don't you love me..?_

"It's not nothing.. It's something, Alice.."

I walk up behind her, and she knows I am and begins to walk, faster and faster.

I catch up to her and grab her arm, tightly so she won't run away.

"Where.. are you going..il mio amore..?"

"N-no where.. I don't know why I'm here or why you even love me..." Her voice sounds.. weak.. distorted, even..

"I love you.. because I know-"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME THAT MAKES YOU WANT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME?"

Her sudden outburst makes me feel as if I was glass, now shattered into a million pieces. I didn't now what to say or do, I could only stare at her, blankly, and my heart felt as if it stopped beating..

(Alice's POV)

I turned away from Feliciano, since the only thing he could do was stare at me with those pitiful brown eyes, filled with nothing but loneliness.

_How could you... Do that..?_

_I don't know if I love him.. what else can I do..?_

_You do love him.. Now go back and say it to his fucking face!_

_HOW CAN I?_

I walked off, knowing Feliciano wouldn't follow me or try to get me back in the least.

I didn't know where I was going, or what I was going to do when I got there, but I just kept on going, the image of Feliciano's hurt face paining me, and hurting me deeply inside.

Guilt and pain weighed down on my shoulders, making it a pain just walking..

But I kept on going, not stopping until I look back and all I can see is everything besides that damned Italian..

Anywhere besides with that Italian..

Hear anything besides his voice..

Feel anyone's presence besides his...

Anything... besides with that fucking Italian...

Anything.

_Lilacs, roses, tulips too, _

_Oh, lookie here,_

_We got another into this madness._

_Are you happy now..?_

(Feliciano POV)

There's no word, no feeling, nothing, that can relate to this pain that is stabbing me deep... deep inside...

My head began to also hurt, making it hard for me to think anymore..

_WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME, ALICE! TI AMO! TI AMO! IL MIO AMORE! MIA BELLA! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE... all alone... I love you... So much... _

Stabbing pain.. Piercing pain ran thoughout my body, making it hard for me to even get up and walk to her..

I grabbed my head, and pulled on my hair.. Feeling no pain, I let go... As if I just gave up on life...

The only girl who made me feel happy in her presence, broke me in a million ways and _left me behind..._

Everyone was right... I am a damned idiot, I can't do anything right.. I let her just escape my grasp as quickly as she got into it..

"A...Al... ice.. " I choked out, that name being the only thing on my mind, her face the only image I can remember.. Her voice the only thing I can hear.. her touch the only thing I can feel...

This pain... can add up to death.

**Ohh lala, Cliff hanger~ I hope you're happy now! XD. Anyways, I promise you it gets better, it gets sweeter and sweeter and then you die of the lovey-dovey-ness that can only be how fucking mushy me and Dana get. **

**I am still making this up, but using Feliciano's madness to help me XD. **

**I'll make it better in the next chapter since I can't think..**

**Anywho, please review and byebye my lovely scones~**

**(Mum yelled at me.. I'm going to add another chapter tomorrow.. teehee..)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola there... For some of the rest of this, my friend Dana, (You know her..) Is writing the rest of the story for me, for I have no time.. I wrote most of it, well, when it was like 3 am.. BUT STILL!**

**Ok, as I said in the last chapter thing, I will make this chapter better.. and this is where I am just looking at something to help me.. Well, I hope it will be.. -sighs- **

**I do not own Hetalia or Alice in Wonderland, weeee. **

(Alice's POV)

I finally made it somewhere. On top of a hill. (SHE'S QUEEN OF TEH WORLD!)

I sat on the grass, and looked down at the land layed before me. Some things were roaming around, and odd, bright colored plants filled all empty places.

I sighed, and looked down at the part of the hill that I had climbed.

"No Feliciano.. I was expecting him to come.. "

I lay down on the cold grass, staring up at the blank, blue sky above me.

"Its too quiet."

I threw a couple rocks up in the air, (Some of them landing on my face,) sat upright to go see if Feliciano went to look for me, and I decided to get some sleep.. Not that I needed any..

I closed my eyes, the soft breezes passing by me, making my hair sway with the grass around me.

"So peaceful.."

"I hate to crash in on your beauty sleep but.."

That. Fucking. Voice.

Feliciano.

I opened my eyes and look up at him, glaring.

"Why the nasty look? I say that I love you, kiss you even, and your run away, breaking my heart into a million pieces, I come back to see if you're not dead, and you _glare _at me. Sweet pasta, fiesty girl you are." The Italian sits down next to me, and I sits upright on my elbows.

"Well, I.. uhm.. just.. N-nevermind.. And I am not fiesty!"

"You're as cute as you are fiesty~ Ve~"

"Oh shush it." I give him another glare, but I can't stand being so mean to him. After all, he did save me twice.. and confessed to me.. How harsh can I get to this boy.

"Remember how you said... that here was better than.. your world was..? Is your world.. that bad..?"

"No, it's just.. I am sick of living alone.. But I can go back there, somehow, since I do have a family who worry about me.. I don't know where to stay, exactly.."

"Well, you can choose where to go.. I'm not stopping you, I want you happy."

I look away from Feliciano, and turn slightly red. "I'd ... Rather ch-choose you, Feli.."

Feliciano is quiet at first, then he says, "R-really?"

I nod slowly.

Feliciano slowly reaches over to my laying body, and hugs me tightly, and making me sit upright in his arms.

"F-feli.."

"Sorry... Sorry if I surprised you..." He says quietly in my ear.

"It's ok.. "

"I knew you'd say that.. but.. Don't you want to go see your family...? You said you had one.."

"I didn't grow up alone.. and I do.. I want to see them.. and get out of here.. it's making my head hurt all too much.."

"I know... I just wish there was something we could do.."

I look down quietly at his remark, and tell him, "I wish we knew how to get out of here..."

He lets go of me slowly, and sits back down next to me.

"Me too... I'd love to see your world.."

I get up slowly, and walk back to where it all started: The Mad Hatter's tea table.

It was still crowded with tea cups and tea pots, and Ivan was back.

But dead.

" 'Happy Birthday, Feli' ?" I read what's engraved in his bloody arms.

"Ehh... Looks like he left me a nice present.."

He sighs and adds, "Yeah... My birthday.. is in a few days.."

"..Oh... well it makes since that I didn't know.." I say, examining Ivan closely. It looked as if he cut and bled to death.

_Cut, scrapes, bruises, _

_Oh my!_

"I guess they were trying to make it a surprise.."

"I wonder why Ivan is.. Dead.." I poke him with a tea spoon I had found on the table. His lifeless body moves alittle at my poke.

"Cut up his arm and bled to death.." Feli examines, "I wonder why he did this to himself.."

"Well he is MAD but.."

Feliciano sighs and sits down quietly, and mumbles, "Wonderland finally got to him, I suppose.."

"I guess so... and it might get to me too.."

"Its gotten to me before..." He mutters, "It wasn't pretty either.." He adds quietly.

A slight pause of silence happens, at which point I try to imagine Feli insane.. It wasn't easy so I decided to answer.

"I hope it doesn't again.." I tell him, grabbing his hand and giving it an assuring squeeze.

"Me too... I hope it doesn't get to you either." He squeezes my hand back, making me smile weakly to him.

"I promise it won't.."

Feliciano tries to smile back, but he fails and holds his head.

"U... ugh... It's hard... to smile in a place like this... and I ed up getting headaches.."

I play around with his fingers and and look up at him, smiling a little brighter for him. "It's fine.. As long as your here, I don't mind.."

He looks back at me with sort of a surprised look, before saying, " R..Really?"

"Yes, of course Feli..."

He squeezes my hand again, and looks back down again. "Well, we could try and find a way out of here.."

I sigh, and begin to look up, looking all around me. The scenery hasn't changed at all, but in a way, it feels like it has.. And it's probably changed a lot..

"W-we could.. " I stutter, "But it might be hard, considering that you haven't escaped this madness yet.."

"Well, if you found your way in here.. There must be a way to your world somewhere.."

"..But it might be hard to find.." I repeat, looking at the floor below me. My shoes are still black, nothing changed about them. But I feel as if they had...

"It's worth a try, though.."

"With you it might be easier.."

Feliciano tries to smile again at my remark, and I try hard not to smile back.

"And once your in my world... You might be able to smile for me.." I added, still trying to hold back my smile.

"Si, I'd love to.."

I can't hold it in any longer, so I smile brightly, just for him.

"Your smile is beautiful.."

I turn slightly red by his comment, and hide my face. "Th-thanks.. I'm sure your's is, too.."

He scoffed a little "I hope so, I've hardly smiled.."

"...You will, soon..." I started to look around "So.. Anyways, have any ideas on where the portal to my world might be..?" I turned to look at him and saw a flash of worry appear on his face.

(Feliciano's POV because Alice is getting most of the POV-ness BI)

_Portal...? I.. I should know where this stuff is! I feel so.. stupid and helpless for not knowing! Mia bella wants to get out of this hell hole and I don't even know the way out! ...Wait... I think... I think I do know.. I have this feeling... this gut feeling.. that I do know because... No.. no.. I've been here in Wonderland all my life... right?_

I shook off the thoughts and started to think. "Well... it wouldn't be in a dump like this.. It'll probably be in a hard to reach place"

_That's all you could think of? You really are an idiot! _

"I knew I was right about the hard to reach place, portals and gates are usually highly guarded here in Wonderland."

She turned back around, and stared off into the distant land. Well whats left of it.

"...So it might take us a while to get there? I wonder why it was too easy in my world to find some hole and end up here.." She had an annoyed expression on her face, but yet she was thinking about something...

"Well... I don't know, it may just be something simple like that." I walked up next to her, looking around to see if anything isn't about to pounce out and attack.

She noticed this and smiled slightly, but it quickly faded "...Maybe.. you get there.. unexpectly..."

"Si.. most likely"

She lowered her eyes and spoke softly "It could be both.."

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and my curl twitched slightly, like it does ever so often. "Well, we'll just have to see... won't we?"

She looked up at me, those beautiful blue eyes filled with worry and determination "...Ok then.. So.. What's the one place thats hard to get to?"

I thought for a moment, thinking of many hard to get to places. After a long while I finally answered her "There's a lot of places... We could check the King of Heart's castle.. but.. thats just risking our lives.."

_Idiot. Why the hell did you say that? Now you're just worrying her even more! _

She didn't look away, and her expression never changed "It could be there, though... We never know..."

I sighed softly "True.. Do you want to check there?"

She looked down for a little bit then looked back up, looking straight into my eyes.

"...I would risk it... Just to see your smile, Feli..."

I felt my face turn hot... extremely hot.. I looked at her, desperately wanting to smile for her now..

"Well.. let's go, and I meant to tell you earlier... The land moves unexpectly sometimes.." She looked slightly surprised, like she already knew this.

"R-really... That's... odd. We sort of have that in my world.. but we know when it's coming... most of the time."

This shocked me. Our worlds have something in common.. "Huh.. that's weird.."

She laughed bemusingly "Not really.. But it rarely happens where I live.."

"It's still kind of weird though.. how both of our worlds have moving land."

_Both of our worlds... having something in common... _

_Maybe we aren't so different after all?_

(Alice's POV time :D)

I stayed silent for a while.. thinking of my family.. and how'd they might react... I shook the thought out of my head quickly.

"...I guess.. So... we're going to the King of Hearts' castle?" I tried so hard.. to get the thought of moving land out of my mind, I wanted to see it.. but then again I didn't.

He nodded slightly "Si, there's a lot of security there, too much actually... And if we do get caught..." He drifted off and stared off into the distance. I knew what he was going to say, I know the sick thing that might happen to us. "...W-we... die..?"

He stayed silent for a long time... then he finally spoke breaking the silence "...Either that... or if we're lucky enough... he'll just throw us in jail.."

I looked at him in worry "I'm not very lucky so odds of that are very slim..." _Damnit!_ Why the hell did I say that? I should trust him! Not say crap like that!

He didn't look worried or scared at all..._ He is determined.. to get us out of here. _"Well, let's not worry about that, luckily I know my way around here" I sighed in relief and held his hand tightly. "Good.. At least we have a chance now."

He squeezed my hand and started walking downhill, I looked around at the hills and strange plants.. I gasped as I saw a tree float by on it's little mound of land.

Feliciano stopped suddenly and I almost tripped at how fast he stopped. "Wh-why'd you stop..?"

He looked forward, his face completely calm. "We're being followed.."

"H-how do you...?" I looked around in shock and he turned to face the way we came and looked up at the baby doll. "You know you things are such annoying little pests right?" I stared at it for a long time, remembering the first encounter with one. "Not this thing..." He quickly unsheathed his sword and points it at the doll and muttered something. I backed away a little as the sword started to glow and he threw it at the doll, watching in amusement as it implodes on itself. He raised his hand and the sword appeared there in mid-air. "These are such weak little things.."

I laughed at bit "At least you noticed it was there.." He nodded slightly "Yeah I'm good at sensing things"

"It can help us... on our little journey.." I tried not to smile, I don't want to smile.. until we get out of here..

"It sure will... we're nearly there though." He stayed silent after saying that, hinting that we had to be quiet since we were close.

I looked around until I saw the top of the castle. "...Wow..." I knew I was supposed to stay silent but I couldn't help it.

He spoke in a whisper "Quite a grand place from the outside.. the inside..." He shivered a bit "Is a whole different story.."

The castle on the inside.. I don't even want to think of whats on the inside.. But I will be seeing for myself in a little bit, I took a mental note to be very cautious.

After I slipped out of my thoughts I looked over at Feli, who was looking for something. "Well, there's a little entrance somewhere... around... here!" He pointed to a gap in the wall, large enough for an average sized human. "I'm surprised they haven't fixed this yet.." He checked to see if anyone was nearby and he motioned for me to go through.

I slipped in carefully, trying not to make any sounds and moved out of the way for Feliciano. After a short while he slipped through the gap. "This is easier than I thought it would be.."

I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. I just followed him silently until he stopped eruptly again. "Well.. I shouldn't be talking so suddenly..." He looked around, I followed his gaze and saw all the guards. "Ok... I think it might be on the inside of the castle.. If it's here at all.." I looked at him like he was stupid for a moment but I changed my expression quickly. "Of course it'd be in the castle, Feli..."

He shrugged and stayed quiet as a guard passed by. (They be in bushes ATM) "Well.. you never know it could be on the outside.."

"There's more security inside.. the King of Hearts could be hiding it where he has most protection.." He looked shocked and... a little.. scared..?

"Oh boy.. I think I know where that is.. it's either his bedroom, or his closet.." (Yes, the king is France BI..)

"Closest to him... that makes sense.." _But.. why..is Feli so scared..? Is his bedroom that scary?.. _He eventually broke the silence. "Well.. and other reasons.. But I don't want to talk about that now." I saw him shiver a little and I started to get a little scared too. "O-ok..." I didn't know what else to say at the time.. considering.. I don't know what goes on in that castle.

"Well, lets see if we can get in this castle.." He grabbed my hand tightly and started to walk towards the castle, stopping every once in a while to avoid guards. I try to keep up with him, he runs so damn fast.. He eventually makes it to a window and looks around. "No one's inside.. Come on" He slowly opened the window and slipped inside quietly.

I followed him in as quietly as I could, and grabbed his hand again, following him quickly. I want to ask him... I need to ask him..

He looked at me and his expression turned into concern. "Is.. something wrong?" I shook my head quickly "N-nothing.. it's nothing.." He just wouldn't give up, he wanted to know. "You sure? You can tell me.." This isn't the right time... This isn't the right time to tell you! "I-I'm sure... I...Just... Nevermind.."_ IT'S NOT THE RIGHT TIME FELICIANO! GIVE IT UP_!

"...I don't want to see you like this.. It's not good to keep things locked inside." _CAN'T YOU HEAR ME? Can't you... understand..? _"I know bu-" He cut me off by putting his finger on my lips. He spoke in a soft, quiet voice. "Save it for later... I hear someone coming.." I freeze on the spot. Us getting caught... I can't think of that.. this isn't the end..

_It can't be._

(Feliciano's POV since it's been a while)

I looked past the corner quickly and saw a guard. Shit.. not now! After a long while I peeked over the corner again and he was gone. I sigh in relief and look back at Alice.

"False alarm.. but we can't be too risky.." I grab her hand and start to run upstairs. I look back everyonce in a while to check if we aren't being followed and makes it to the King's bedroom door. "We made it... We made it this far.." She smiled weakly at me "Th-that seemed easy..." She squeezed my hand tightly, like she never wanted to let go.

"Yeah.. I guess the security isn't as strict today.. which is weird.. it's usually like this when the King isn't around or there's an event going on..." This is... unusual... very unusual.. "That makes it easier.. if there's an event, the king would be there... and if he's gone.. he's gone.." Yeah but... he.. hardly leaves for anything.. "We're awful lucky aren't we.." I start to walk to the door and grasp the knob. "I thought it'd be worse.." I jumped a little at her sudden outburst and shrugged. "Maybe... Maybe he already knows we're here and is just fooling with us... I highly doubt that though.."

She grunted, which I guess she agrees with me. I turn the knob and open the door, looking around to see if theres no traps or anything. "Ok.. it looks clear.." I walk inside the room looking over and under things. I look back at her, standing there trying not to make any sounds. I smile.. in my mind, but even that hurts my head.

"...? What's this?" I pick up something and look at it. Alice walked over to me and looked at it. "A... key...?" Right then.. at that moment I heard a crashing sound from downstairs "...Crap!" I look at Alice now frozen in place.

_This was a damned trap... A FUCKING TRAP! I SHOULD OF KNOWN! NOW I PUT HER LIFE IN DANGER! _

_I am sorry... Alice.._

**OH. MY. PASTA. Dana did a good job, writing the rest for me while I was busy.. **

**And I meant to credit her earlier, but it sort of was her idea, and because she was also a part of making this! I thank you a lot, Dana! She might be doing other chapters for me in the later future, and I'll tell you when!**

**Chapter 5 and 6 will be uploaded today possibly, and I thank you for reading!**

**Please review, and bye bye, my lovely scones~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok! Welcome back, my dears, and here is the 5th installment of the lovely story, Alice and the Doormouse. **

**Ihatethename.. **

**Ok! The fourth chapter had 3,246 words in total, and me and Italy like DIED when we found out.**

**Ok, anyways, I own, (or shall I say, WE own) nothing in this story besides the idea and la di da.**

**Onto the 5th chapter!**

(Feliciano's POV)

_I'm so sorry... Alice..._

I jam the key into my pocet forcefully, and loook at the door, waiting for anything to happen. I see Alice from the corner of my eye, frozen from terror, and I can't stand to see that look on her beautiful face..

_I let this happen... they should just take me.. So Alice can be free..._

"U-uhm..." I hear Alice stutter, it being followed by another crash from down the hallway. I decide to act fast and jam the door with my sword.

I take it out quickly, aim, then I throw it.

_Bull's eye._

"F-feli.." Alice stutters again, looking at me, her eyes filling with tears. I don't want her to cry. She doesn't need to cry..

"...Si..?" I answer back, turning to look at her.

"Wh-what if..." She pauses, her eyes giving a even more worried look, " They find us...?" She finishes.

"They won't... I won't let them.." _I'll kill any living soul who dares touch my Alice.. My precious Alice.._

She looks at me, her eyes saying, 'You sure?'.

"Positive.." I listen closely to see if they are gone, my eye on the door and on Alice.

I see Alice nod slightly, and she begins to look at the door again, the look of worry still on her face.

_We'll get out of here.. to your world, where I can see your beautiful smiling face.. Everyday, Alice, everyday..._

A banging starts at the door and scares me half to death, and I jump back from surprise. "Aah... Shit.." I whisper, looking back at Alice.

She was walking back slowly and quietly to the nearest window, and I knew she was going to exit that way possibly.

I say nothing and walk to the closet quickly, and I take out the key. I put it into the keyhole for the closet, and try and unlock it.

"Come on... Come on.. If its anywhere... Sadly its here.." I look up at the door once again, then open the closet and look in.

_Its just.. Darkness.. Nothing.. _

I can't see Alice, and I don't hear her coming to me, and I begin to worry.

_What if she went out the window? What if she... left me..?_

_Why would she leave me..?_

I decide to just go in, hopefully Alice is still there and takes a hint to go in with me.

I just walk in the darkness, nothing changing, just black black black...

"F-feli!" I hear Alice call, and her clumsy climb in. I can't help but smiling very weakly.. Her clumsiness is just too cute.. (Oh shut up. -Alice.)

"F-feli..?" She stutters again, and I stop walking, hearing a banging on the door, getting louder and fiercer by the second. "H...heh..."

"FELI!" Alice screams, and I can hear her franticly looking for me.. _I'm right in front of you..._

"I'm... I'm right here... h-heh.." I call out to her, and she's still looking for me, obviously looking in the wrong direction.

"Wh-where?" She says, and I reach out for her, and I pull her towards me. She stops freaking out and calms down.

"F-feli.." She mumbles quietly, and I know she's ok.

"Sorry.. for leaving you like that.. I just.. Found.. something.." I tell her quietly.

"I don't know if.. its the portal or not.." I add quickly, beginning to move slightly, holding her hand and guiding her.

"I can't really see anything.. so I can't tell.."

The banging on the door stops, and I hear the door being broken down. I close the door and lock it firmly, not taking any chances now.

"I won't let them get us.. I won't.."

_I won't let them get you, Alice.. I won't.. _

I feel her getting closer to me, knowing that I can protect her. "I hope not.." She mumbles quietly, and squeezing my hand tightly.

I try not to get her any father away from me than she already is, and I begin to back up slowly..

(Alice's POV)

"D-don't ever leave me.." I tell Feliciano, not wanting this warmth from him to go away. Ever.

_I love you, Feliciano.. I really do.. _

"I won't.. I promise.." He replies back, but I can't stop myself...

I look down at the floor, or nothing, I should say.. And I try not to cry.. and I try not to worry Feliciano.. I don't want him worried about me.

"Don't cry.." He cooes quietly to me, but I can't hold it back.. I can't help but know that we're going to be stuck here, in nothing.. until we rot away..

_At least you're with the one you love, my dear..._

_At least... _

I feel Feliciano's lips touch my cheek gently, and he tries calming me down..

_He knows how I feel... He knows we might not ever get out.. He knows.. And yet he doesn't want me to cry..._

I feel my cheeks get hot, and warm tears begin to fall down my cheeks slowly, and I can't hold it back.. I have to cry, no matter what..

"Please don't cry," He begs to me, his voice very quiet and calming, yet it doesn't help me..

"B-but what if... I loose y-you..?" I stutter in between tears.

"Don't think like that... You won't loose me.."

A banging begins to start on the closet doors, and it makes me feel even worse.

_How can you be so fucking sure I won't loose you! How do you know?_

"Y-you sure..? " I ask, trying to ignore the banging on the doors, but I can't.. I can't ignore anything..

_Nothing.._

"I'm sure." He says steadily and calmly.

_How can you sound so calm... When you know you might never see me ever again.._

_Nothing.._

"Y-you never know.."

"Please stop thinking like this.." I hear his voice rise slightly, making me feel guilty all over again. As if I hurt him again.

"But i-its true!" My voice begins to rise as well, more and more tears rolling down my cheeks, never stopping..

Feliciano trips over something and lets go of me, and I turn around to see his figure on the floor.

_He tripped on something._

_Something.._

"What in the world..?" He starts out, looking around him.

"Huh..?" I see what he tripped over, and its something very familar.. its from where I live..

_A tree root.._

"What is it?" He asks, looking at me with curiosity at what I was looking at. I ignored his question and contiued staring at it in disbelief.

"It can't be.." I stopped crying, and trouched the root. It felt real, not fake at all..

"W-what?" Feliciano stutters, and I answer back, "I-it.."

_"Its something from my... World.._"

"H-huh?"

I wipe my eyes with my sleeves, to see if it was what I was seeing...

If it was real or not.

(Feliciano's POV)

_I cannot believe what she is saying.._

_I must be dreaming.. I must imagining things again..._

I get up weakly and walk over to her to see if its what she's gaping about..

I see it.. and I can't...

_It can't be.. _

"W-we.. got.." She stutters, and I look at it closer.

"Its.. a.. root?" I mumble, tilting my head.

"Y-yes... It is... Th-that means.." She looks up at me, hope filling her eyes, but some doubt is still in them..

"It means.. The portal has..."

"W-worked.."

She finishes my sentence for me, and I begin to look around, for anything else that possibly could be from her world.

She gets up as well, and begins walking around, all darkness beginning to disappear and instead being replaced by a meadow-y like place.. I've never seen ssuch a place in my life.. but it looks so familar..

"Th-this is near where I live.." I walk over to her and grasp her hand, and she begins walking on a dirt path, guiding me in her world.

It's much more beautiful than Wonderland.. And more beutiful than any place I've seen..

Pain begins to grow in my head, making it hard for me to even think..

It's worse than when I tried to smile for Alice.. Way worse.. I try not to worry Alice, and just keep on going..

Alice smiles, and says, "I can't believe I wasn't going to be stuck there..And you got out with me.." Her smile gets brighter, and I can't take it anymore..

_Even her smile won't help me.. _

_Her beutiful smile.. That I love.._

"I... I can't believe... this is... Happening.." I manage to say, and I stop walking and hold my head. Alie had already stopped walking, and try not to let go of her hand...

"Well, believe it it, Feli... You can finally live normally!" She says brightly, making me glad she is ok, and no longer crying in the least.

"E...eh.." I feel my curl twitch again, "I... I guess... so.." My words are slow, and I can tell Alice notices. I look up, and her smile fades away, and instead is replaced by worry.

_Don't stop smiling.. I love your smile, Alice.._

"What's wrong..?" She asks, clearly very worried.

"O..Oh.. I'm fine.. my head just... hurts.. is all.." I tell her, and begin to walk to her, and she walks up to me also, and hugs me tightly, as if she were protecting _me_ this time..

"I-its ok... It'll go away, I'm sure.." She tells me gently.

"I guess its just... a side effect from the transition.."

"...I hope you get better... C-can you still walk?"

"Yeah... I think.." I walk forward a bit, just to see.. "Y.. yeah.. I can walk.."

"O-ok.." She lets go of me, and walks with me, even though I am not walking as fast because of the pain..

_It makes me glad that she cares so deeply for me.._

_As if earlier this day.._

_When she broke me.._

_Never happened..._

_"Heh... We came all this way, Alice.." I start off, not knowing what to say afterwards._

_"Just for your smile, Feli..."_

_I smile at her comment, just for her, and she smiles back, and hugs me again._

_I wrap my arms around her body, not wanting anything to end this.. _

_The pain, I believe.._

_Is gone now. _

**Another end of another chapter. WOO! **

**I've gotten the hang of writing now, although my back seriously hurts.. **

**It's the price I pay, and I don't mind much. It's fun writing this, even though you have no expression typing this, and then when you read it, you suddenly run out of tissues..**

**Well, I've never actually cried while reading this XD.**

**Dana did when Alice left Feli, but I have to say, Alice is stupid as blondes come!**

**I'm just kidding..**

**Anyways, please review, and byebye my lovely scones~**


	6. Chapter 6

**'Ello! Welcome back, to the 6th installment of Alice and the Doormouse. **

**I have only worked on this for 3 days and I already have 6 chapters, sweet cheezus... **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy it!**

**Alice in wonderland and Hetalia do not belong to us, only the idea.**

(Alice's POV)

_"Just for your smile, Feli.." _

I love hugging him, the warmth and the feeling I get each time makes me feel protected and loved..

It makes me forget all bad things I have ever done in my life, as if my life started over again at this moment, on this beautiful moment when everything starts over...

Only when the hug ends,

_I feel suddenly cold.._

"Finally, I get to see your smile.." I whisper into his ear, closing my eyes lightly.

"I'm glad... you get to see it too.. " He hugs me tighter, and says in a quieter voice, "Ti amo..."

I still don't understand fully what 'ti amo' means, but I don't want to bother him with asking, and I have a feeling he's going to say it alot..

"You're welcome.. It's nothing.. also.."

"Also..?" I feel him tilt his head slightly, clearly confused with what I am going to do next.

"I want to show you how much.. I love you.." My words probably confuse him even more, since he doesn't answer my question.

I decide to take this as a go with my plan..

I let go of him to see his confused look, and lean in to kiss him.

This kiss feels better than being hugged by Feliciano, it makes everything around me disappear, so its just the two of us, our lips touching each other, showing how much we love each other..

"V... ve.." He says once the kiss is finally over, his face tomato red. I stoke his cheek gently, and I feel its as warmer than his lips. I smile at this, and kiss his cheek gently.

"I... I'm so glad.. you came to Wonderland.." His sweet voice says to me, and after he says that, a slight smile appears on his lips, and I can't help loving him more and more.

"So am I.." Although I did hate getting there at first, those stupid poems and memories haunting me, I couldn't regret it. I met the one person who would always love me, no matter how stupid and reckless I get. I see his smile get brighter, and I just can't regret going into the woods, fallling through that hole, and meeting Feliciano..

_I can't regret it. Not one ounce._

Feliciano looks up at the sky, still smiling, and says, "So... this is your world..?"

My hand finds his, and my fingers intertwine with his, and I sqeeze them slightly. "Yea.. much more peaceful... And no threats.. sort of.."

My words slightly startle Feliciano. "There are threats here? In such a peaceful place.."

"Sometimes... Rarely, actually.." I look at Feliciano, and he's holding his head again, no longer looking up at the sky. Seeing him like this worries me sick.

"A...agh... Why is my head hurting so much?"

"I-it still hurts?" I begin to panic, wondering if it _won't _go away... "Maybe we shouldn't have came here... It was a bad idea.."

"N... no.. I'll be fine.. I get these headaches sometimes.."

_No. You will not be fine, Feliciano. The bloody hell are you saying!_

I try not to ask anymore questions, and change the subject slightly. "We're almost home.. You can lay down there.."

"O.. ok.." Is all he says, and I guide him home.

My house isn't exactly the biggesst and the best, but at least its comfortable. It's two stories, with 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, one living room and one kitchen.

It's fairly close to a forest, where I will always venture there, like the day I fell down that fucking hole and ended up in Wonderland.

Sometimes, you have to hate being named Alice once you fall down a hole and end up inside some world that you thought only exsits in a book.

I open the door, and take off my shoes. "I know its not much but.." I start off, taking Feliciano into a guest room.

"Its fine.." He whispers quietly.

"Uhmm... stay here. I'll go make some tea.." I let go of his hand, and go to make tea for the both of us.

I come back not too long after, and come into the guest room where Feliciano was. "You ok..?" I ask.

"Y-yeah... I just need to rest my head.." He looks up and sees that I have tea. "Is... is that tea..?"

I nod. "I told you I'd be making tea, Feli.. " I set down the tea in front of Feliciano, and sat down next to him. "I haven't seen it in a while now.."

"Well... drink it up, it'll get cold." I tell him, and have some myself.

He drinks some quietly. "G-grazie for the tea.."

"It was nothing.. anything to help you get better.." I say with a slight smile. "I'm going to go out for I bit.." I tell Feliciano, kissing him on the cheek and going to put on my shoes and leave the house.

Feliciano said nothing when I left, making think that maybe something happened.. but hopefully it's nothing that will last, I hope.

I walk into the forest and sit down and sigh. "..How did I get myself into such a mess.." I talk to myself quietly.

I stare at the floor blankly, just thinking. "Nnn..." I look up at the sky, and sigh again. "..But if I never got into Wonderland.. " I whisper quietly. "I would've never met Feli.." I finish, I couldn't even hear my own words. I get up silently, and begin walking bac into the house, trying not to worry about anything besides Feli.

I walk into the room where he was staying, and I see him sleeping quietly in bed. I smile at the sight of him sleeping, since he looked so cute..

(Feliciano's POV)

_I hit the wall as hard I could, trying to escape. "I said... Hey! Let me go!" I yell fiercely at my captor, who only just laughed at me. I glared, and took a deep breath._

_"LET. ME. GO!" I yell at the top of my lungs, hitting the wall again, but instead hitting something else that didn't feel like a wall..._

_I hear a familar voice.._

"A-AH!" I yell, tears in my eyes. I wipe them then away quickly, and calm down. "A.. ah.. it.. was.. a bad dream.." I look up and see Alice, holding her arm as if something hit it.

_I hit her in my sleep. What kind of person does that?_

"O-oh... I-I'm sorry I hit you... didn't I..?" I say quietly, looking down with guilt.

"Y-yea but.." Alice says, not completing her sentence. I hide my face in the pillow. "I... I'm so sorry.." I mumble quietly.

"..Its ok... b-but.." There she goes with the 'but' again..

"B..But..?" I say, my face showing a little so I could see her.

"Wh-what was happening in the dream..?" She asks quietly. Silence followed, and I saw her panic slightly. "I-its ok if you don't want to tell me.. I-I just.."

"The.. this.. monster... was.. taking me away.. you... you were.." I shake my head violently. "I... I know it was just a bad dream.. but it seemed so real.." I didn't want to explain the entire dream to her, since I didn't want to freak her out more than she probably is now.

"..You'll feel better.. It might be the side effects fromm leaving Wonderland.." She says quietly, beginning to stroke my hair calmingly.

"I-I guess.." Is the only thing I can manage to say, and the only thing I can think to say.

"Srry about leaving so suddenly.. I just needed to.." Alice didn't complete her sentence, her eyes no longer looking at me and instead staring dully at the floor.

_She's hiding something.._

"Oh.. no its fine.." I try to reassure her, wondering greatly what is wrong.

"Ok.. so u-uhm.." Her voice says, stuttering slightly, looking for the right words to say. I can't stand to see her like this, and I need to know what's bothering her so much..

"Is... something bothering you?" I ask as gently as I can.

"N-no its just.." She chokes out. I sit upright and hug her gently and tightly, trying to calm her down so whats bothering her won't worry her so much. "Hmm..?"

"..I.. I can't remember.." She whispers quietly, her arms not going around me, making me worry even more. "Ok..." The only thing I can think to say, and I curse myself off in my head for being so stupid.

_How is "ok" going to make her feel better?_

"Y-your going to stay with me... F-forever.. right?" She says in my ear, and I can tell she justs want to change the subject.

"I will stay with you as long as I live.." I tell her, knowing that I will never leave her side, no matter that happens to either of us.

I finally feel her arms wrapping around me, and she hugs me tight, smiling weakly. I twirl my finger her hair, smiling slightly. "You're so cute.."

"..Shut up.. I am not.." She hisses back.

"Si, you are..." I say back, kissing her cheek and smiling.

**DONE WITH CHAPTER 6! FINALLY! XDDD.**

**Anywho, I was derpin' around while typing this, taking a break to read a Male!Belarus x reader story.. (I never finished reading it OAO;;)**

**This chapter is sort of long and boring, but I had no idea where to stop so I kept on going and going and going and going until I found the right moment to stop..**

**It might be a little boring in these next few chapters, but I'll make something interesting happen.**

**Please review and I'll be making the 7th chapter today or tomorrow.. I don't know.. **

**Byebye my lovely scones!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahh... Sorry Dana...Don't ask any questions on what happened.. **

_**I don't hate you.. I just.. **_

**Sorry about the beginning.. You guys don't as any questions either. **

**I don't ask about your buisness and you don't ask about mine..**

**Anywho, Alice in Wonderland and Hetalia do not belong to us. Only the idea.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the 7th installment of Alice and the Doormouse~**

(Ann's POV -New character. Things will be explained, no worries, in the next chapter.-)

"Ahh.. I lost my map and I'm lost.. Shit... well isn't this a nice trip.." I whisper quietly to myself, walking on a street that I had been on before.

_At least I know this street.. My hotel should be somewhere around here... How smart can I get.. _

I walk into a nearby cafe and get some tea and a cannoli and begin thinking.

_Lets see here.. If this is the street I was on when I began walking.. The Hotel should be one of these streets nearby.. Hm.. I'll go ask a local if I can't find it.._

I finish my tea an cannoli fairly quickly, and begin looking on nieghboring streets.

"Well then. No luck. I wonder why Alice got all the brains and I got nothing." I sigh and begin looking for a local (or possibly someone who could help..)

I find a man with dark brown hair and light brown eyes with a spark of gold in them. (LOVINO~ YAY!)

"Uhm ... Mi scusi?" I say to the man, tapping his shoulder gently. He turned around quickly from the tomato stand and look at me with a stubborn look.

"S-si..?" He answered back, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Sto cercando le i-indicazioni per Casa Villa Gardenia .. p-potete aiutarmi ..?" I stutter, earning me a questionable look by the man.

"Hmm.. you look like your from somewhere else. I'm sure you probably speak English." He said back, an Italian accent showing up, making me blush slightly.

"I-I do... How did you know..?" I ask back, looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

"I saw you talking to someone in English.. you looked as if you were lost." I turn a slightly redder color, and look at him questionably.

"So, you were _watching me?_" I ask, smirking slightly.

"N-no! Of course not! Why the fuck would you think that!" He said, jumping and his curl twitching agitatedly.

I surpress a laugh at his comment and smile. "You said you were watching m-" He covered my mouth with his hand, and bent over to whisper in my ear.

"Why don't I just take you to my house where we can talk privately." He whispers quietly. He uncovers my mouth to answer.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO R-" He covers my mouth hard again.

"Just shut the fuck up and follow me." He let go of my mouth, and grabbed my hand and began to guide me to his house.

_How the bloody hell does this happen when I ask for directions?_

(Lovino's POV)

_Why am I invinting her to my house? "To talk privately.." Seriously, I sound like a fucking pervert.._

I opened the door to my house and let go of her hand quickly.

"Just take off your fucking shoes and sit on the couch." I order.

"O-ok..?" She does exactly as she is told, her pruple dress moving with her, and her light blonde hair flowing.

_If only all women in Italy were as beautiful- Wait.. What am I thinking? I would never love a stranger like her.. thats fucking stupid.._

She sat down on the couch, her green eyes flickering around. "Nice house.." She mumbles quietly, not moving at all, only her eyes move.

"G-grazie.. So.. what's your name..?" I ask, sitting down next to her. Her head turns to look at me, her eyes staring into mine, and I feel _very_ uncomfortable.

"Ann... Ann McDonnel.." She answers, sounding suddenly very timid. "Your name?"

"Lovino Vargas." I say quickly.

"Why did you invite me to your house.. To "talk privately"?" She raises an eyebrow, shooting me a questionable look.

"U-uhm... Well... I just.. uhh... " I manage to choke out, and I am unsure myself why I did.

"No reason, eh? Hm. Just wondering.. but.. do you have any siblings..?" Something about the way she asked.. made me seem like she could possibly already know the answer.

"I do.. but.. I haven't seen him in years.." I look down nervously and check my watch ffor the time.

_Fuck, its 8 already.. maybe she could stay over.. _

"Maybe you should going to your hotel.. I could walk you, if you'd like..." I offer nervously, even though that is not what I wanted to even ask.

"Sure.. Do you even know where my hotel is..?"

"Oh fuck.. I don't even know what your hotel is called, to tell you the truth.."

"Its fine, don't worry about it.. I'm sure I'll find it some time.." And just like that, she got up and went to go put on her shoes and leave.

"Are you sure you want to go..? Its very dangerous at night.."

"What could possibly hurt me?" She says, acting as if nothing dares touch her.

_Why the fucking hell is she so care-free?_

"You don't know whats out at night.. I'm going to walk with you, no matter what the fuck you say."

"Ok.." She slips on her shoes, and opens the door. She goes out and I follow her, keeping close by and a watchful eye. "Weirdo.." I hear her whisper quietly.

"I _heard _that!" I hiss at her, glaring.

"Well, its true, Lovi~" She teases, reminding me much of my fratello..

"Don't fucking call me 'Lovi'!"

"Why not? Does it scare you?" She teases again, this time triumphantly smiling.

I couldn't say anything else, her smile was just making me want to kiss her right then and there..

_Don't you fucking dare!_

I try to shrug off the instinct and our walk getting very silent.

"So.." Ann starts off, breaking the ice between us.

" 'So..' What?" I ask, looking up at the blackened sky. The stars are bright and the moon is full and shining.

"We're almost to my hotel.. I guess you can move your ass back home." She says, not glancing at me. Her smile from earlier was gone, and instead replaced with a look of neutriality.

"Ok.. Bye, Ann." I say briskly, turning around, still gazing at the sky.

"Bye Lovi~" She teases again, and I can tell she is smiling..

_Ann, you're the fucking weido._

(Alice's POV. Finally back to them! WOO!)

The date me and Feliciano had earlier was.. Interesting.. Me and him went swimming in a lake, were he nearly drowned, and also where he tricked me and kissed me.

I'll never get tired of his kisses...

The jet black night sky draped over the blue of the daytime, the full moon was hanging lazily up, followed by millions of twinkling little stars, all shining brightly in the sky.

"Today has been really interesting.." Feliciano says, walking into the kitchen and putting the basket down on the countertop. He then went to the couch I was sitting on, and sat down next to me.

"Yeah.. " I agreed, sitting back a little.

Feli yawns, and rests his head on my shoulder gently. "Heh.. I could just fall asleep right now.."

"I don't mind.." I tell him quietly, holding his hand.

"You sure?"

"Yes.. I might fall asleep here too... But weren't you hungry..?" I ask, looking at the kitchen.

"Mmm... I'm more tired than I am hungry.." He answers back, closing his eyes and beginning to fall asleep. He says "Ve" alot in his sleep, and sometimes and rarely, my name.. He's one odd sleeper..

After a little while, I close my own eyes and drift off into sleep.

(Feliciano's POV)

I wake up to the sound of someone or something tapping on the window. "W-what..?" I say, looking at the window curiously.

I notice that Alice had fallen asleep, also, so I try not to move much to disturb her. "Who... Who are you..?" I ask quietly.

Alice's hand squeezes mine, and I smile slightly. The person at the window holds something up just long enough for me to read it. It then vanishes, and I blink a couple times, to see if it was still there.

It wasn't.

"..I'm just seeing things.." I mumble to myself.

"D-don't tell anyone.." I hear Alice say, and I look at her.

She's still asleep... thats good..

"Y-you can't... Mum will kill me.." I move to were I can hug her, without disturbing her sleep.

"Mum... I d-don't deserve these hugs.." She mumbles, and I just keep her close, knowing she's just talking in her sleep.

I feel her suddenly wake up and snap her head upwards. "I-I don't... deserve them.." She mumbles again.

"Yes.. you do.." I answer back gently.

"F-feli..?" She asks, looking at me with foggy blue eyes.

"Si, Alice?" I look back into her foggy eyes, now clearing up and she's coming to her senses.

"Wh-when did you.." She starts off.

"Hmm? Oh.. You were talking in your sleep.. so I decided you needed some comfort while you slept." I answered her uncompleted sentence, not letting go of her.

"Ohh.. I-I was having a bad dream.." She mumbles quietly to me, looking down. "I-I'm sorry.. " She adds.

"Its fine.. I get them a lot so I know how it must feel.."

I get them all too often... I seriously wish they'd just go away...

I don't like seeing her worried face..

(Ann's POV)

I ride the empty elevator up to my room on the 5th floor, and unlock the door to my room, silently walking inside. The maids there had cleaned up my room, (Not that my room was the messiest thing ever,) and fixed my bed. I took off my shoes and turned on the light.

I sat down near the window and looked out at Venice quietly. City lights were up, and I could see a river with gentle swaying waves.

_What was the river called.. I'm such a horrid tourist, not even knowing anything about Italy.. _

I lean back in my chair, sighing. I put my hand in my pocket, and took out my phone, money, and a small little note I hadn't noticed before.

I folded the green piece of paper, and turned on a lamp nearby to read it better.

_Dear Ann, _

_I was just wondering.. But if you could spare some time tomorrow, would you like to go tour Venice with me?_

_If so, meet me at the cafe at 3 o'clock at noon._

_Lovino_

I smiled slightly at the note and read it over and over again, the black ink having the same words printed on the green paper.

_Meet me at the cafe at 3 o'clock at noon. _

"I guess I'll go.. I'm going to get lost anyways tomorrow by myself.." I mutter quietly to myself, and I go change into my pajamas.

I sit on my bed, the note in my hand. I turned it over for some reason and found another note, written in the same messy handwriting and the same black ink.

_P.S. If you're going to be meeting me there, can you stay over at my place?_

_We might be out very late._

_Lovino. _

**Another chapter done.. I do not know what made me want to add Ann and Lovino in, (Even though they come in WAYY later in the story,) but I feel the story is boring enough with just Alice and Feli being all lovey-dovey and shit. **

**Sorry about the introduction thingy, I wasn't feeling very.. myself.**

**Anywho, hope you enjoy this, and I'll upload chapter 8 and 9 tomorrow!**

**Byebye my lovely scones~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fack I did something...**

**Anyways, uhm.. a few things will be explained, but not to their full extent. **

**Alice and Ann are sisters.. All I can say for now..**

**Feliciano and Lovino are clearly brothers, twins to be exact. *winkwink* DEARGODIamscaringpeople..**

**Those poems from earlier? Just an insanity symptom Alice got while in Wonderland.**

**That Wonderland they were in? Insanity is its popular problem! Hense the Mad Hatter saying that "We're all mad here.." And he meant it literally. **

**Alice is fem!England, her personality changed for this story, and Ann is fem!France, CHANGED A WHOLE LOT for this story (XD) **

**I also changed Alice and Ann's last name, because while we were rp'ing and I had to say their last name, instead of using Kirkland, I was being stupid again and did McDonnel. (CHARLIEISSOCOOLLIKE'S LAST NAME WOO.)**

**I **_**think**_** thats it.. Any other questions or anything that confused you, I'll explain it to you if you'd like. (Depends if I possibly can, I cannot answer certain questions such as: Is Lovino in love with Ann? etc.. etc.. Since that would be giving away what happens in the future, but I'm not saying that Lovino and Ann actually fall in love. NO. Just forget that question anyways.)**

**Anywho, sorry for a freaking long introduction, and without further adeu, I present to you the 8th installment of Alice and the Doormouse.**

**The idea only belongs to us, anything else does not. **

**Oh yeah, when we go back to Alice and Feli and stuff, they'll be in the past, basically what happened last night.**

**Just saying...**

(Lovino's POV cause he's fucking boss.)

_What the fuck is making her so late. It's already nearly 3 and she's not here._

_I could be sleeping right now._

I sigh and sit down in a near by chair, keeping an open eye out for Ann. "Damn.." I mutter, "Girls take forever.."

A familiar figure with short, light blonde hair is not too far away, waving excitedly at me. I wave back lazily, and she walks up to where I'm sitting, and sits down in the seat in front of me.

" 'Ello." She greets, smiling. Her small figure is in a light blue dress, different from the dark purple dress from yesterday. It's bordered by white lace, and a red diamond necklace hangs on her neck. I hadn't noticed it before, and I just wonder why.

"Why are you dressed up so fancy?" I ask, looking up and down at her, sneering slightly.

"Fancy..? I usually dress like this.. Is that a problem? Does it make you think like we're out on a _date?_" She teases, laughing slightly.

"N-no... shut up.. Now, where the hell do you want to go first."

"You're my tourguide, you choose. I barely know anything about Italy, teach me about it." She retorts quickly, folding her arms, and waiting for my answer.

_Maybe I could surprise her.. Well, anywhere we go is going to be a fucking surprise since she's never been around Italy.. _

I get up, and grab her arm, and begin running.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asks, and I can feel a cold glare from her. I ignore it and just keep on running.. running running..

Until we end up at the place I wanted to go.

_The Venice River. _

I let go on her arm, and she runs up to the harbor, looking at the river before her.

"It's so beutiful~" She cooes, looking at all the gandolas bobbing on the river peacefully. "Why don't we go on a gandola?" She asks, looking at me with pleading eyes.

_How the fuck can I say no to that look._

(Ann's POV)

Next thing I knew, were on a gondola, Lovi rowing away, an annoyed expression painted across his face. I tilt my head slightly to look at his face better.

"Whats wrong..?" I ask quietly.

"Nothing.. I just hate doing all the work.." He sneers back. I look to left to try and hide a small smile.

"Sorry about not helping. I don't have my extra rowe with me." I say back, looking at the dark waters from the side of the boat. It seriously made me want to put my hand into the water, to feel the coolness of it touch my hand..

_I'm seriously weird. _

Everything was quiet afterwards, and Lovino soon gave up rowing. He put the rowe into the gondola and rested peacefully. Our gondola was just floating about, not exactly moving the fastest with the slow current of the river.

Why not I just dip my hand into the river... just once..

It won't _kill me, _will it?

I roll up my sleeve the best I can, and put part of my hand into the water. It was cooling and I could feel the current move against my palm slightly. It made me comfortable in some way, and I never noticed that my hand went in deeper..

_And deeper.. and deeper... Until I felt that I had fallen into the river.._

_The darkness was all around me, and I felt that I couldn't breathe, and then I finally remebered.._

_I didn't know how to swim.._

(Lovino's POV)

My eyes flew open at the sound of something big fall into the river, and I saw Ann wasn't there, where she was sitting, and I saw her shoe going under the water before it disappeared completely. I leaned over the boat, making it tip over slightly, my eyes wide with fear, doubt, and worry..

I had to do something, wether if it was the last thing I do or not.

I dove into the water, not daring to open my eyes, and swam around in the dark river. I felt for anything that felt like a body, and I touched something... But it was just the floor. Surely Ann could be anywhere around here, since I had dove into the water where'd she had fallen. My hands kept on looking and feeling for anything... Anything like her.

I knew I didn't have much time, and this was a fucking huge ass lake. I'd be charged with murder if I didn't find her in time...

_Hey, Ann, get your fucking ass right here in my arms so you won't fucking die._

I kept on swimming around as fast as I could, still looking and looking at the bottomof the lake, still finding nothing..

_Until I saw a speck of red diamond.._

(Feliciano's POV from last night!)

"..F-fine.." Alice stutters, then looking into my eyes, her's twinkling like the stars at nighttime..

"Si Alice?" I reply back gently, looking back into her eyes.

"...Are you.. even interested about... My past.. My family.. and such..?" Alice asked quietly, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah actually... you can tell me if you want to."

"You never really-" She cuts off and a spark of excitement goes off in her eyes. "..Forget what I just said."

"Hm? Why?" I ask, furrowing my brows slightly.

"Wh-why don't we go out on aa date..?" She asks, and I could barely hear it.

"Haha... I thought we were already on one.. but alright~" I say, smiling happily.

"H-how it this a date?"

"It seemed like one to me.."

"You weirdo.."

"H-hey!"

"Yes~?"

"I-I'm not weird.."

"You are too!" She smiles and pokes my nose, causing me to squeak. (LIKE A MAN.)

"How cute~!" Alice pokes my nose again, making me squeak more and turn red. She giggles at this and teases again, "You're turning red, too~!" She pokes my nose once again, and I shake my head at her remark. "Ve.. ve..."

"Yes, you are~!" I feel my curl twitch a lot, making it even worse.

"Awww! Even your curl moves!" She CLEARLY thinks I'm adorable..

"V-ve.." My face turns even redder, and she smiles and kisses my nose.

"You're too adorable.." She mumbles quietly. "So, when do you want to have the date?" She asks quickly.

"We can have it in a little bit, if you want." I answer her question, looking at her smiling face, her blue eyes sparking with enjoyment and happiness.

_I'm glad your happy.._

(Lovino's POV)

I swim towards the sight of the red diamond, knowing that Ann was wearing it today, as I saw it, hanging on her neck. I reach out and feel her arm and grab it tightly, soon swimming upwards towards the boat.

I climb out of the water, and climb into the boat, carrying Ann gently with me. I lay her down, and see if she has a pulse..

_Please be alive, please be alive..._

I hear it, her heart beating, and I know I'm not too late. I grab her shoulders, and gently shake her.

"Wake the fuck up. Wake the _fuck _up, Ann.." I say, still shaking her. Her eyelids flutter slightly and they open a little. She coughs a lot, and then looks into my eyes, dazidly.

She doesn't say anything, she just looks at me, then smiles very weakly. I immediately hug her.

"Don't fucking scare me like that.." I mumble into her ear quietly.

"H-how am I supposed to... n-not fall off a boat.. wh-when I d-don't know its happening..?" She asks, making me smile.

"At least your alive.." I say, still hugging her. Her arms go around me, and she hugs me tightly.

"Th-thanks..." She mutters quietly. "Maybe we should go to your house now.. it's pretty late.. " She adds, letting go of me.

"Ok.. " I grab the rowe and begin to go back to the harbor, and help Ann out of the gondola. We walk home, and it doesn't take long to get there.

"I spent more time dying in a river than learning anything about Italy." Ann mutters quietly, sitting on the couch, still soaking wet.

"D-don't fucking sit on the couch, all soaking wet and stuff!" I order, going to go get towels and to go change. Ann makes no attempt to move, she just sits there, shaking.

I sigh and grab two towels, and quickly change into new clothes and go back downstairs. I throw the towels at Ann, and she looks up at me as if I were insane.

"I need to change out of these clothes, you know.." She tells me.

"I know.."

"And I didn't bring any clothes with me.."

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU? YOU KNEW YOU'D BE SLEEPING HERE!"

"I know, but I didn't think I was going to go drown in a river. I thought I could sleep in these clothes.."

"Well, now we're both fucked, you know that?"

"Just give me some of your clothes, it wouldn't kill you!"

I groan loudly and raise an eyebrow. "You want to wear my clothes?"

"Like I have a choice!" She sneers.

"Ok, then..." I walk back upstairs, find something decent for Ann, and hand them to her.

"Just go change and I'll show you a guest room for you to stay in."

She gets up quietly, and goes upstairs quickly, finding the bathroom and closing and locking the door. She changes in less than 15 minutes, holding her wet clothes, and waiting for me to come upstairs.

"The room next to the bathroom you just changed in." I tell her quickly, turning around and going into my room. I felt her hand on my shoulder, and I turn to look at her.

"What?" I ask, and she stands on her toes and kisses my cheek. The way she's so short and can barely even kiss my face without jumping to is adorable to me.

I feel my face getting hot, and she smiles sweetly at me. "Thank you~" She cooes, turning around and walking into the guest room, my clothes barely fitting her small complexion.

"She seriously needs to grow.. she looks so fucking young.." I mumble under my breath, turning back around and going into my room.

**FINALLY. DONE. **

**I basically forced myself to do this chapter all day, since I got veryyyyyyy bored and distracted.. But at least I got it finished today! Yay!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, added some draaaaamaaaaa between Ann and Lovi.. **

**They'll be the center of attention for a few chapters for a while, until something happens between Alice and Feli.. **

**I forgot when that happens XD.**

**Anyways, chapter 9 might be added tomorrow, I don't know.. I was actually going to put this chapter aside for tomorrow.. Apparently not.**

**Thats it, I guess, and bye bye my lovely scones~**


	9. Chapter 9

**..Nehh.. I haven't written in 3 days.. I'm sorry... I didn't feel motivated at all, and I realized how fucking long me and Dana's rp was, and how many chapters, I'd say, over 9,000.**

**So I have to make my chapters longer and... Woooo... Its gonna take me a long time to do this, maybe even in my school year.. which will make my time limited **

**But, hey, still have a crapload of summer, let's not let it go to waste. :D**

**Idea is only ours, everything else belongs to the rightful owners.**

(Long ass Alice POV because we need to get farther in their little date.. In the firetrucking past.. Enjoy. It.)

"...What will we do 'in a little bit'?" I ask curiously.

"Uhm... I've never actually had one ... but I know its romantic..?" I smile and nod, knowing that this is true. (Well, the movies say so, so what the hell?) "Yes, it is.."

"Uhm... other than that.. what do we do..?" I shrug, and think for a bit.. What do normal couples do on a date?

"Its when.. two people go out somewhere special, usually for a meal... and they talk.." (SOOO cliche.) I explain in the smiplest way possible.

"I... I don't know anywhere special.."

"I do, so don't worry about it, ok?" I smile, and kiss his cheek, hopefully making him less worried. "Oh... ok.." He mumbles queitly, looking down. I smile a little brighter and walk to the doorway. "A-ah...Where are you going..?" Feliciano asks, looking up at me.

I turn around. "It's a secret!" I turn back around and walk into the kitchen to begin to make lunch for our date.

_Pasta. _(PAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!)

"Uhm.. so.. what do I do..?" I hear Feli call from his room, and I look up. "Just wait there.." I call back, getting back to making the pasta quickly.

_Time elasped because its boring to explain how to make pasta: 30 minutes._

I carefully put the pasta into the basket we'll be using, and look up. "Feli~!" I call, smiling and waiting for his answer.

"Ve?" He says.

"Come here!" I hear him get up and I see him walking towards me, a quietstionable look on his face. I grab the handle of the basket, and hold it carefully. _This is heavy.._

Feliciano notices my difficulty, and looks at me, an even more questionable look onn his face. "Ve, need some help?"

I shake my head. "N-no.. I'm fine.." I answer back sharply, walking to the doorway, trying not to show anymore difficulty.

"You sure..? You look like your having alittle trouble.."

"Y-yes I'm sure.." I tell him, opening the door with my back. He doesn't exactly trust me, but he let me go on carrying the basket.

"O-ok... now j-just follow me.." I tell him simply, walking along a stone path that I had followed many times before, but I hadn't walked along it in years..

We make it to the beautiful lake front where the path leads to, and I set the basket down and spread out a blanket on the floor.

"Wow... this is so.. beautiful!" Feliciano remarks, looking at the lake with lots of interest, as if he'd never seen one in his life.

"I used to always come here with my father... but he.." I stop my sentence, and don't even bother to complete it. Feliciano looks at me, a worried expression was on his face, making me feel guilty. Again. "You don't have to say it if you don't want to.." He walks over to me, and stands next to me, hugging me tightly. I feel tears filling up in my eyes, and I wipe them away carelessly with my sleeve, as f that would end my bad memories.

He kisses my cheek gently. "Its ok... I'm sure he was a great person.." He knew it, didn't he? But he would never understand.. What happened..

"H-he.." I mumble, not finishing my sentence once again, and just cry in his arms, not caring about the tears anymore.

"..You sure you want to come here? Its bringing back bad memories for you.." He asks, and I shake my head. "I'm sure... d-don't worry about me.. ok..?"

He hugs me tighter, and says in my ear, "I'll worry if I want to." I shake my head again. "D-don't.. please.. I'll be f-fine.."

He looks into my eyes deeply, worry still in them, but it was much different than before. "Please don't cry.." _Its already too late.._

I shake my head, and bury my face into his chest, still crying as if there was not better use to these tears. "You sure you don't want to go back home?"

I fall to my knees, unable to even stand again, and just cry in my own hands, trying to ignore everything, even Feliciano.

"A-alice!" He sits down next to me, hugging me again. "I'm sorry... I-Its all m-my fault.. I did i-it.." I mumble in my hands quietly. "No... nothing's your fault.." Feliciano answers back, but he still knows _nothing. _

"Y-yes it is... You know n-nothing... of what.. I-I did to him.."

"I'll still love you.."

"N-no you won't!" I yell, probably scaring Feli.

"Don't say that!" He yells back, but calms down afterwards. "I-it's true Feli... You always deny things.." He hugs me tighter, as if I were going to run away.

"I don't want to lose you.."

(Lovino's POV, morning~)

_"What the fuck, don't take my tomatoes!" I yell, chasing after Ann, who was running away with my tomatoes. _

_"Catch me for your damned tomatoes!" She calls back, smiling and running faster and faster. _

_Until she lands in the fucking river again._

I feel someone shaking me awake, and I open my eyes lazily. "The fuck do you want.." I mutter, seeing a blurry figure in front of me.

"Oh, now you want to wake up." Says a familar voice. I open my eyes up more, and see it's Ann. "Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Because its so boring with you just sitting there snoring about." She answers back, getting off of me. I notice that she was sitting on top of me. _Oh dear god.. _

"Since when do I snore?" I ask, giving her a questionable look. "I could hear you all the way downstairs in the kitchen."

"Why were you in my kitchen?"

"So I could make myself something to eat. And I woke your lazy ass up so I could give _you_ something to eat." She shoves tray onto my lap, and I see that she made me pasta.

"You had like 5 million tomatoes, so I used some of them-"

"YOU USED MY TOMATOES?"

"Calm down and eat." She glares at me, and walks out the room. I notice she's not wearing my clothes, and instead wearing a black dress, much different from the one she was wearing yesterday. "Hmph. Weiwo." (He has food in him mouth, so he's saying 'weirdo' Just saying~)

I finish eating rather quickly, change, and rush downstairs, leaving the tray on my bed. I see Ann sitting on the couch, doing something on her phone.

"Hey." I say, looking past her shoulder and I see she's texting someone. She puts her phone away quickly, and pushes my face away. "The hell you want."

"Nothing.. " I answer back, sitting down next to her.

"I should leave to my hotel.. I'm going to be leaving Italy tomorrow so.." Ann stares at her shoes, and doesn't finish my sentence.

"You're going to be leaving tomorrow? Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" She shrugs, and stands up. "I left your clothes in your room.." She turns around, walks to the door and leaves. Just like that.

"What the.." I start off, staring blankly at the door, hoping that she forgot something, and that she'd come back.

She never did.

(Ann's POV)

"I hate myself, all too much..." I mumble quietly to myself, and make it to my hotel pretty quickly, rushing into my room and stuffing my things into my suitcase, as if I didn't have anytime. I finish quickly and sit down on the bed, with nothing to do. I look at my phone again, no answer.

I sigh and lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. "This is so much fun.." I roll over to my side, and see my phone, and it begins to vibrate. I grab it, and someone is calling me. "Hello..?" I answer, raising an eyebrow.

"Ciao, Ann..." Lovino's voice says. I nearly drop my phone onto the floor, and scream. "Wh-what the hell, Lovi!" I yell into the phone, wanting to smack him.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm it. Why the fuck did you leave?"

"Why did you call me, and how do you have my number?"

"I saw it while you were texting. Copied it quickly. Now, tell me why you left, or I'm stopping you from leaving."

"How are you going to stop me from going back home?"

"I have ways."

"Sure... And I left because I'm not having a vacation at your house. I needed to finish packing anyways."

"You left without a goodbye."

"To hell with goodbyes!"

I was bound to hang up on Lovino at this second, but something made me want to keep on talking to him.

Silence follows my words, and I have no idea what to say, or do, so I just sit there, my phone pressed agains my ear, listening to the faint breathing of Lovino, and my eyes just stare at the floor.

"Stay. There." Lovino says finally, and he hangs up without another word. I hang up also, and place my phone next to me. I stand up and look out the window, and just what I expected to see. A figure of someone running to my hotel, his brown hair flailing past him as he runs.

I just watch him, as he runs and I no longer see him. I sigh and sit down on a chair nearby, waiting.

And waiting.

**Ahhhh... Sorry... this took me FOREVERRRR to type.. I had no idea what to do and I had no inspiration.. I don't know how I wrote this chapter..**

**Don't expect chapter 10 to be up so fucking fast, ok? **

**Byebye my lovely scones~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hallo, and as I said, here is chapter 10.. Which I thought I had already done..**

**Apparently not. **

**And with lots of whining and complaining and rolling around, here if the 10th installment of Alice and the Doormouse. **

**And just a little message, I am planning on making a sequel-like second story, where it's more in the future and stuff.. So, just telling you! I might be doing this after chapter 11 or 12, but I will tell you guys, so this is just a heads up for that!**

**I will also no longer be doing Alice's Ann's Lovino's or Feliciano's POV, I will just be telling you which side the story is taking place. **

(Alice and Feliciano~)

Feliciano's arms wrapped tightly around Alice's body tightly, Feliciano hoping this would calm her down from what she was experiencing. The beautiful scenery and lake was long forgotten.

"Please stop... I know its hard but.. just try to not think about that, ok?" Feliciano feels Alice nod slightly, and lets go of her. "Hey," he starts off, putting his hand on her cheek, "Cheer up.. Its such a beautiful landscape.."

Alice's eyes look up from the ground, and up at Feliciano's calm face, his eyes filled with curiosity and enjoyment that Alice was getting better. He glances off into the distance, smiling slightly. "You're right.. this is romantic.."

Alice looks at the lake before her, the memory playing in her mind, and she shakes it off, not wanting to ruin this date at all. "I-I told you.." She stutters quietly.

A smile appears on Feliciano's face, and he looks around, everything seeming endless and joyful, as if nothing bad would happen, and the only occupants would be them both.

Alice's gaze goes away from the moutains she was staring at, and instead at the lake, a question floating into her mind quickly.

"Have you ever... Swam before..?" She asks, looking at Feliciano from the corner of her eye. "No... not that I know of.." Feliciano answers, looking at her, wondering what the hell swimming is.

She looks back at the Italian, and immediately said, "Well then, I'll teach you~" She smiles, completing the offer.

"Is it.. Hard to swim..?" Feli asks, not wanting to die in anyway while 'swimming'. It sounded fucking dangerous, ok?

"Not really.. Once you get used to it."

"Oh I see.."

"Now c'mon~"

"Ok, ok.."

Next thing they both knew, they were walking into the lake, and it was freezing cold. Alice knew it was going to be, but she tried not to shiver too much from the cold. Feliciano was not used to such tempratures, and was sort of freaking out. (On the inside. Otherwise, he'd be flailing like no tomorrow.) "So.. this is water?" asks Feliciano, looking down at the water.

(Just a quick note, they aren't naked, you pervs.)

"Yes.. you've never heard of it?" Alice tilts her head, and adds quickly, "Thats odd.."

"No.. there wasn't any... water.. in Wonderland.. and I don't remember anything about it." He answers back, still staring into the water. It was clear, so he could see his feet and the sand and rocks on the bottom of the lake.

"I could go on explaining about water but.. its fun to swim in, especially when its hot.." Alice explains simply, kicking at the sand on her toes. "Now c'mon..." Alice begins to walk into the deeper water, the water rising higher up her waist. "Its a little cold, but.." She adds, but never finishes her sentence. Okay, maybe she exaggerated when saying it was a little cold. It was ARTIC COLD. Ok, I exaggerated. Its pretty cold. So imagine that cold, like snow.. Now I want to go play in some snow.. OKAY ANYWAYS..

Feliciano follows after Alice, freezing even more as the water climbs up his chest, making him shiver. "You weren't kidding when you said it was cold.."

Alice giggles, and grabs his hand, pulling him deeper in the water with her. "You get used to it.." She assures, smiling.

"A-ah! C-cold!" Feliciano flails a bit at the feeling, spalshing water here and there. (..Flailing is his defense.. Mine is squeaking.) Alice smiles more. "Stop thrashing around.." She tells him simply. "O-ok.."

Feliciano tries to stop, only flailing slightly more, some water splashing onto Alice.

"Do you want to get out? You seem uncomfortable in the lake.." Alice asks, no longer walking more into the water.

"N-no.. I'm just.. not used to it is all.." The Italian reassures, flailing a little less and less. "Okay then.."

Feliciano calms down completely, and cups his hand and holds some water in his hands, and it begins to spill out slowly. "The water will usually spill out.."

"Water is strange.. but I like it.." He keeps on scopping up more and more water, watching it seep out his hands each time.

"Not really.. Its not strange if your used to it, Feli~"

"I'll get used to it sooner or later.." He quits scooping water, and begins splashing water around, most of it getting on Alice. "D-don't splash it on me!" She whines, only to have Feliciano laugh and splash more water onto her. Alice takes action and splashes back.

"You still cold? Or have you become a **real man **and faced the cold as if it were nothing?" Alice asks smoothly, smiling and still splashing Feliciano, who was also splashing Alice. "I'm a little cold, but I don't care." He throws in a smile, just for the hell of it.

"Good, you're a real man with a little kid." Alice says, smiling back. "Is that bad?" Feliciano asks, tilting his head slightly. "No.. it makes you protective and adorable~" Alice cooes.

"Ah, I see." He says, smiling back.

Alice pokes Feli's nose, her smile turning into a smirk. "M-meep!" Feliciano squeaks.

"Never gets old." She says, kissing his cheek, making the Italian turn red. "You got me again, Alice.."

"Its not hard to get you, thats why!" She teases.

"H-hey! Not all the time!"

"Yes, it IS all the time~ Don't lie, Little Feli~" Alice pokes his nose again.

"Nuh uh! H-hey!" He squeaks again, and his curl also twitches.

"Yeah huh!" She splashing him, continueing their little battle. Feliciano splashes back. "Ve~"

"Your aim is so poor!" She gets a bunch of water onto Feliciano's face and chest, her smirk coming back. "H-hey!" He complains.

"Its true!" Alice says back.

Next thing Alice knew, Feliciano slips on something under water, and falls. "V-ve!" He chokes out, before going under. Alice screams loudly, (bird flying away from their perch on the trees like in the movies~) and dives after Feli, who is desperately trying to get to the surface and failing. Alice grabs his arm and gets him to the surface, and swims to the shore, pulling him up onto the picnic blanket. Feli coughs, and blinks slightly, looking up at Alice. "A-alice.." He mutters.

"Good, you're ok.. " She lets out a sigh of relief. "I... I don't ... want to go back in there.. " The Italian coughs out. "I-I'm sorry.." Alice tells him quietly.

"N-no.. its not, its mine for being so clumsy.."

"There's no point argueing.. "

"G... grazie.. for helping me.."

"Anything to keep you alive, Feli.. " Alice strokes his cheek gently, and smiles weakly for him. Feliciano smiles back, breathing fast. "I'm glad I at least saved you.." Alice adds.

"Me.. t-too.."

Alice's hand fixes Feli's messed up hair gently, and she makes it look bettter than it did previously. Feli tries sitting up, but he ends up coughing nonstop. "Stay laying down, love.. you'll feel better.. " She tells him gently.

"Yes ma'am." Feli says, smiling.

"Don't call me ma'am."

(Ann and Lovino time~ Woo.)

_What the fucking hell, Lovino. You are a dumbass.. _Ann thought, watching the dark brown haired man's figure disappear from view, and Ann leans back in her chair slightly.

Lovino ran as fast as he could, (which was pretty fast, being Italian an all XD) running up to the front desk of the hotel. "What room is Ann McDonnel staying in?" He asks quickly to the woman at the front desk. She eyed him, then looked through her computer. "5th floor, room 57A." She answers dully, and Lovino was off once again. He rushed into a elevator, and practicly ran through the hallways, looking for room 57A.

It took him a while, since it was sort of hidden, but he eventually found it, and banged on the door. "OI! ANN! OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR!" (Belarus much?) Lovino yelled, and Ann opened up the door with an annoyed look on her face. "Why can't you just knock three times, and say loud enough to open the door. Not yell at the top of your lungs and bang on the door as if you want to break it down. Now, what the fuck do you want. If you ran all this way to bother me, then it _better _be important." She said, basically hissing at Lovino. The harshness of her tone was not like the Ann Lovino knew over the past 2 days, not that sweet, childish girl he knew. And this Ann made Lovino want to go sulk in the corner.

Lovino had no idea what to say, he just stared down at her blankly, scared to get killed by her. She stared back, her annoyed face looking even more annoyed, and she looked as if she were going to pull an axe or something out of no where and kill everyone on this planet. "U-uhh.." Lovino stutter blankly, his mouth twitching slightly.

"Well?" She hisses, putting a hand on her hip and waiting for an answer.

Lovino had no idea what made him do this, but he grabbed Ann's cheeks gently, and pressed his lips against hers, and they both kissed. For a long time.

(I couldn't think, and nothing is better than making it mushy.)

Lovino ended the kiss, looking directly into Ann's bright green eyes, which were telling him she was confused. He also noticed her cheeks were bright red and warm. (Lovino's hand are still on her cheeks) "Wh-why'd you do that..?" She asks quietly, her voice sounding very weak and small. "..I want a proper goodbye next time.." Lovino says, not answering the quietion.

"Who ever said I was coming back?" Ann asks, looking at him stubbornly, but her cheeks were still a bright red. "And tell me why you kissed me!" She orders.

"Oh, I kissed you because you're my best friend!" Lovino answers sarcasticly. "Think about it." He adds blankly, looking at her like, 'Seriously?'. Ann's suddenly widen and she nearly screams. "YOU LIKE M-" Lovino slapped his hand over her mouth quickly. "Shhh, will you?" Lovino walks in, closes the door, and lets go of Ann's mouth. "Good.. I was about to bite your hand."

"And yes, I do like you." Lovino said quickly, looking at Ann with utter seriousness. "..We've only known each other for 2 days, we're barely even friends, and you _like _me." Ann says, sitting down on the bed.

Lovino couldn't think of anything to say, and she did have a point at that. Lovino stays silent, and sits down next to Ann. "Well... I don't want you to leave... to tell you the truth.." Lovino says quietly.

"Neither do I.. but if I don't, I'm fucked." Ann says, sighing and looking down at her hands.

"I know.. " Lovino mutters, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey.. uhm.. would you mind if you could drop me off at the airport..?" Ann asks, turning her gaze to Lovino. His head snaps up and he looks at Ann. "O-of course," He stutters.

"Good.. At least I don't have to walk.."

**At the Airport, the next day**

Ann got out of Lovino's car, also taking out her suitcase. "Need help?" Lovino asks, walking over to Ann. Ann shakes her head, and begins walking towards the airport. Lovino catches up, walking next to her.

Their walk is very silent, and few words are spoken between each other.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! What do I do? _Lovino thinks to himself, looking at Ann every now and then, her gaze is solid and straight ahead. "Ann...?' Lovino says quietly. Ann turns her head finally to Lovino. "Yes?" She answers.

"Will you.. keep contact with me?" Lovino asks awkwardly, but he already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear it from her, to make sure.

"Of course.. " Ann says, looking forward again.

"Good... I'd get so lonely.."

"Why, you don't have any friends?"

"I do! It's j-just.. never mind.."

Ann looks at her watch quickly. "Shit, we need to hurry.. My plane is going to leave in 12 minutes.." Ann says, quickening her pace, and so does Lovino.

Her terminal isn't far away, and they make it there quickly. Lovino grabs Ann's hand, making her stop and turn around to face Lovino. He hugs her tightly, not wanting to let go. "I'm going to fucking miss you.." Lovino mumbles quietly into her ear.

"Oh shush it. I said I'll be contacting you."

"Its not the same as hearing your voice and seeing you here with me.." Lovino says, kissing her cheek. "I should get going.." Ann says, and Lovino lets go of her.

"I'll try and call you once I get home." She adds, turning around.

"Okay.." Is all Lovino could say.

"Bye, Lovino."

"Bye... Ann..."

**Later that evening**

_To: Lovino_

_Hey, Lovino... I'm home. I hope you liked that 'proper' goodbye. Since you insisted on it. Anyways, I hope you'll be fine, with your 'friends'. _

_I'm just going to say this once, but, text, call or anything as muchh as you want. I won't mind one bit. _

_Ann_

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYYY! **

**OKAY! Since I *somehow* did a complete ending of the story, yet it isn't a complete ending, I will be making a sequel story! WOO! **

**I decided NOT to make anymore chapters and add it to this story, but instead add it to the sequel story. **

**As I said, it will be farther into the future, so I don;t have to type it all . **

**This story and its sequel and possibly any other stories that follow will be FUCKING LONG GODDAMNIT, so that is just a heads up. **

**I may end the story for good, even when I didn't type down the entire rp down. **

**Please review, and I hope you guys liked it!**

**Byebye my lovely scones~! **


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY. **** SCHOOL IS AN ASS, SI?**

**Lovino is rubbing off on me. ANYWAYS,**

**I had decided to RESTART Alice and the Doormouse, because:  
I have time.  
And I want to.  
Okay. So, enjoy. I'll try my best to get better at writing!**

_The beginning…_

_Of something new._

_Flowers bloom in the distance, and the sounds of a fountain splashing cool water is heard all through the garden…._

_Ann was alone. _

Ann sighs, and sits down on the bench quietly. She looks down at her lap, in it a small basket with flowers, a few little gifts, and a small note. She slipped it off of her lap and stood up again, deciding to look at the contents later. Ann slowly walked away from the bench, and a small breeze passed. Small shivers went up her spine, and she tried to contain a smile. The figure of her loved one was walking closer to her, and he was smiling as well.

Lovino was never out of style. I mean, come on. He's Italian.

Anyways.

The cool fall breeze stayed for a bit, and Lovino soon was in front of Ann. Not a single word was said during that special silence. Only the fountain's splashes and the tumbling of fall leaves on the brick path of Ann's garden.

"Ann McDonnell… is wearing a dress." Lovino commented, smiling gently at his small little lover. Ann stuck her tongue out at him and looked away. "I did it for you… "Ann mumbled quietly.

"When you visited Italy, you _always_ wore dresses. Now you're back home and tomboyish and I see this when I visit _you _once again. Make up your fashion sense."

"Oh shut up! You liked me wearing dresses so… "Her face turned a light shade of pink and she looked back at Lovino. "This is what you get." Ann twirled a little for Lovino, showing off her special little dress she never wore before, and this was the time she decided to show it off to Lovino.

From where we left off last time, Ann and Lovino had been talking to each other via text, email, video chat, you name it. They were the closest couple a distant relationship could get. But because of the distance, both Lovino and Ann constantly felt alone, although they did talk to each other every day. They had talked over this problem a lot, and often planned meet ups. Costs for flights over to Italy and England were getting expensive, and Ann and Lovino's meet ups didn't happen as often as they used to. But the two of them always made each one last and worth the money.

Lovino loved everything about this tiny British girl. (IGNORE. MY COMMENT. ABOUT ANN. BEING FEM!FRANCE. I AM KINDA STUPID. XD) from her accent to her personality, it's as if she was made for Lovino. Ann's thoughts on Lovino were the exact same, and the two hoped nothing would get in the way of their perfect relationship.

Later on that day, the two of them had spent the entire day in the garden, talking about this and that and looking at all the flowers that Ann had planted in the summer, and on occasion would find a butterfly or a toad in the bushes. Ann, of course was squeamish around the toads, and would always get laughed at by Lovino. He didn't mean to laugh at her, but he just couldn't help himself in anyway.

When it was about 15 after 8, (Or 8:15 if you are not that bright. .3.) the two retreated on inside for some dinner and ice cream. The rest of the night was just movies and talking. These two never get tired of each other's voices. Its music to their ears, and it's a song they always want on repeat, forever and ever, and for it to never stop until the day they die.

Hours and hours later, the two were sleeping peacefully together, Ann curled up comfortably in Lovino's arms. Lovino's little gift to Ann was forgotten on that bench. The basket's flowers swayed in the gentle breeze of the night, and soon, the sun rose for a new day.

_The place was perfect._

_It was a place I always went to as a child with Ann. _

_Everything to the small rushing river, to the beautiful red bridge above it,_

_I missed this place… I really did…_

Feliciano looked at Alice again. She was staring at the clear blue river below the bridge the two of them stood on. Alice seemed to be a small trance, just thinking about something, or remembering something. Feliciano enjoyed listening to the stories of Alice's past, it always made him envious of her. She at least knew where her family was, while Feli was stuck with no knowledge of his family's whereabouts. They could be dead, poor, or just plain ass wealthy. Feliciano might never even get to meet them, and it broke his heart. But Alice was always there to wipe his tears away, and kiss those doubts away. Alice always had a talent of calming people down when they are in distress or when they just need to calm down. Alice just can't stand someone crying.

And Feliciano knew that.

So, Feliciano tried his best not to cry near Alice, she'll always get so worried and concerned, and to see her care so much about him always made him smile. She was a sweet, kind girl, always having room for friends, family, and loved ones in her heart. It's as if she never ran out of room for more and more people to come into her life and make her feel special. But having Feliciano now in her life, he is the biggest part in her heart, and she never wants him to leave her.

Alice sighed and looked at Feliciano, who was deep in thought and looking right at Alice. She raised an eyebrow at this, and cleared her throat slightly.

"Hey. Feliciano…" She started off, watching him closely. He snapped out of his thoughts and blinks a few times. "Oh… sorry, Alice… was I staring at you..?" Feliciano asked, forgetting his previous train of thought.

Alice nodded slightly and stretched. She was seriously tired, and she just wanted to lie down in the sot grassy floor and just fall asleep right then and there.

Feliciano walked closer to Alice, and wrapped his arms around her. Alice looked up at him, and a beautiful smile was instantly painted onto his face. Alice couldn't help but smile back at him.

Feliciano gently kissed her cheek and put his head on top of hers. Both of their height differences weren't very different. Feliciano was about at least 7 centimeters (or about 3-4 inches..?) taller than Alice in the least. Alice wasn't short like her twin, she was the slightly taller one. Ann had always been jealous of that fact, because she could barely kiss Lovino without standing on her tiptoes. Alice was the much more noticed one of the two, and Ann was the overshadowed and ignored one. Both of them don't exactly mind the most, but on rare occasions they will. The two were just laid back about such things.

Alice closed her eyes slowly, and soon, drifted off to sleep in Feliciano's arms. Feliciano's smile never left.

"Buona notte, Alice."

Feliciano gently picked up Alice, and walked off the red bridge and onto the earthy grass. He laid Alice down gently, and watched over her while she slept. Feliciano got no rest, and he didn't mind.

The sun slowly crawled its way on up, and it was early morning for Lovino, Feliciano, Alice and Ann.

_It's too early to be up…._

**I wont add these little notes to the end anymore, so… yey! .3. **

**Bye bye my lovely scones~**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12.**_

_**Damned maths homework made me think I literally had homework.**_

_**But no, my troller of a brain.**_

_**Enjoy. **_

_**XD**_

A gentle breeze wafered into the small house of Lovino's. His brows furrowed, and twitching, he sits upright slowly and lazily. A low groan escaped his lips as he rubbed his head gently. "Stupid... bastard... brain..." Lovino falls back into his bed and closes his eyes, wanting the dream to come back to him, the dream where he and Ann got to meet again.

He could only dream of these meetings now.

Lovino slowly rolled off his bed, and stood up, and shuffled into the kitchen. He sleepily warms up some left-over pasta and yawned. Once the pasta finished, he grabbed his phone and sat down on the couch, and went to watch some Italian tv. (Not like he'd watch Russian tv...)

His hand clutched his phone quite tightly, trying to fight the urge to call Ann. He knew she wouldn't answer, for she hadn't for a couple days now. It started making Lovino's mind fill with horrible scenarios of why.

_A deathly accident.._

_sickness.._

_cancer..._

_Death._

He bit his lip hard, trying to act tough, blinking away tears furiously. Shaking his head as he stands up, he hurries on into his room, changing his clothes. He checked his phone, curiosity killing him, and he looked with defeat.

**A text from Ann.**

"Grazie, Dio..." Lovino mumbled quitely and looked at the text.

_;From: Ann;_

_Lovino... Hurry to England. _

His brows knitted together, confused as bloody hell as why he needed to get to England as fast as humanily possible. He quickly texted back an answer.

_Why?_

With that, he turned off his phone, and went to go book a flight.

; ; ; ;

Abording the plane, Lovino bit his lip, something he kept on doing. He managed to get three seats all to himself, this time of year not exactly popular to be going to England. Or anywhere.

His breath was quick, and rather quiet and shallow. He didn't dare turn on his phone, but he needed to know if Ann answered. He held back the feeling for as long as he possibly could.

His eyes averted from the gray seat in front of his face to the window. He opened it slowly, and peeked out. All he could see was faint, white clouds spreading out wide and far, and darkness.

Darkness he wishes escape soon.

He drifts his eyes away from the window, and close it quickly. His back ached, and his eyes were half lidded, tiredness was trying to pull Lovino into a peaceful sleep, yet Lovino didn't want to sleep.

He didn't know why he didn't want to.. He just didn't.

Maybe it was the nightmares, the fears... He didn't know.. He refused sleep, and read until his eyes burned, reading the same exact sentence nearly 25 times.

His eyes ust kepy on trailing back and forth, unti he just couldn't fight the war anymore. He gave up, and slowly fluttered into sleep.

When he awoke, the flight was nearly over. He had a small heart attack, looking around confused. He had forgotten what he was doing on a plane.

Soon, things pieced together on their own, and he rubs his eyes. His rest wasn't the most luxurious, but it was better than pulling off an all nighter. He wouldn't survive it anyways.

Lovino's stomach refused to accept food that he ate, so he decided that he'd eat later, when his worries would hopefully be pushed aside. That being a gaurentee was something Lovino has no control over, but he wished he did.

A sudden feeling of going downwards filled him, making him feel odd by the sudden altitude change. His stomach lurched, luckily nothing being inside for him to hurl off everywhere.

His hand wrapped tightly around the seat.

'No no no no no no no no no no no...'

The words kept on repeating, he didn't like this feeling, the worry, doubt, and the adrenelin pulsing through his veins, making his heart rate and breathing grow quicker and quicker.

The feeling slowly stopped, and he noticed the plane had landed.

'I'm such a fucking idiot, thinking we were going to fucking crash...' Lovino cursed at himself. The feeling wasn't entirely new, but he hadn't felt it in such a long while. He sighed, getting his things and heading off the plane, and hurried his ass to Ann's.

; ; ;

"Ann... Annnnnnnn..." Alice say gently, growing annoyed with her sister. A low groan slipped from Ann's mouth, and she rolled over, now laying on her stomach. Alice whines and stomps her foot. "Ann! Wake uppppppp! You need to take your medicine..."

"What if... I don't want to." Ann mumbled back.

"You wanna live?"

"Yes."

"Then wake the hell up and take the medicine."

Ann lazily rolled back over onto her back in defeat.

"Get it over with..." She hissed in disgust. She opened her mouth a little, and Alice slipped the small pill into her mouth.

Ann swallowed it finally with great discomfort and touble.

A soft knock on the door was heard, and Alice looked up from Ann. "Yes...?" She said softly.

"Lovino's here... want me to send him on up?"

Alice nodded and opened the door to Ann's room.

Ann sat up quickly, wincing at the pain she felt. She wanted to see Lovino, now.

His steps were slow and quiet, and Ann looked at him, pain showing in her eyes clearly, but she was determined to explain to him possibly all the worry he has been feeling for her for the past weeks.

Lovino looked at Ann with a worried look.

"I'll... go downstairs." Alice squeaked awkwardly, and left the room.

Ann later turned her gaze to the bedspread that was laid over her frigid body. Her fingers absently fiddeled with each other. Lovino placed his gentle hand over her's, making Ann look up at him.

Lovino's eyes started to brim with tears, and he closed his eyes and looked away, not wanting to show any weakness. A small smile formed at the sight of Lovino's tough act.

"A-ann..." Lovino said quietly, stuttering slightly.

"Yes?" She replies, her voice in a whisper. Her throat kept on getting dry, making it hard to speak loud enough for anyone to hear her.

"..Why didn't you say anything? You're clearly in pretty bad shape.."

"I couldn't... Alice refused me texting you, and she insisted she'd tell you... but she lied..." Ann explained weakly.

Lovino sighed, and sat down on the floor. He looked up at Ann.

"...Then tell me now... if you can..." He said softly, stroking Ann's blonde hair in between his fingers.

Ann never answered, and instead slipped off into sleep.

_**Bye bye my lovely scones~**_


End file.
